Su secreto mejor guardado
by Yuna Granger
Summary: ¡ULTIMO CHAP! Ella se fue hace 4 años buscando su felicidad, ahora quiere dar "el siguiente paso" pero algo no se lo permite, mejor dicho alguien. Tendrá que regresar a ese pasado que creyó dejado atrás y deberá revelarles a todos su secreto mejor guardad
1. Capítulo I

_Absolutamente nada respecto a Harry Potter me pertenece, si a Rowling y a WB._

_Los parecidos con otras historias son mera coincidencia. (si es que los hay, no tengo idea) xD  
_

* * *

**Capítulo I**

-Aún no puedo creerlo amiga…- comentó nuevamente Lavender mientras le tomaba bruscamente la mano para admirar el precioso anillo de compromiso una vez más.

-Vas a tener que creerlo mi querida Lav- respondió cariñosamente la castaña mientras miraba con ojo crítico el vestido que traía su amiga.

-Era que no… Víctor es sumamente atractivo, además de tremendamente adinerado, y se lleva tan bien con Julie, definitivamente es el mejor partido -comentó la chica mientras se giraba para que Hermione pudiese apreciar bien el traje que vestía.

-Definitivamente tiene que ser más corto…- concluyó hablando para si misma, mientras tomaba notas rápidamente en un cuaderno. –Listo Lav, quítatelo- le pidió mientras se acercaba al panel de notas y pegaba una hojita con el comentario recién hecho del vestido. Se quedó mirando un artículo que estaba ahí.

.

_La Boda más esperada del año._

_La famosa y talentosa diseñadora, (además de modelo), Hermione Granger, ha dado el gran sí. Luego de casi un año de noviazgo con el jugador profesional de fútbol, Víctor Krum, se han comprometido por fin en matrimonio. Fuentes directas nos informaron de que el anillo de diamantes que cierra el compromiso esta avaluado en más de medio millón de dólares, ¡ese búlgaro si que tiene dinero!. Le deseamos los más sinceros deseos y éxito en el futuro de una de las parejas más famosas y queridas de la farándula, y les adelantamos a los fanáticos que los futuros hijos de esta pareja tendrán la mejor combinación de genes del mundo._

.

En la imagen aparecía una fotografía de sí misma junto a Víctor, ambos sonriendo. Ella lucía un hermoso vestido negro y él un lujoso esmoquin del mismo color. Recordó que en esa ocasión se habían presentado formalmente ante la prensa como novios. Sonrió con expresión soñadora ya que recordó que las fotografías con movimiento eran mucho más lindas que esas tan toscas e inmóviles y un poco más animada regresó al trabajo.

El fornido búlgaro entró al moderno galpón y la encontró en una esquina, sentada en un escritorio y dibujando concentrada en un cuaderno. A su paso saludó a otros diseñadores y a varias modelos que estaban practicando su caminar sobre una pasarela.

-¡Víctor!- exclamó mientras se arrojaba en sus brazos y recibía un cálido beso de sus labios.

-¿Poca inspiración?- le preguntó mirando de reojo las hojas que tenía arrugadas por todas partes.

-Si...- respondió agobiada, ya tenía la colección completa y lista para ser presentada, pero aún así nunca dejaba de dibujar ni de pensar en nuevos modelos para sus futuras colecciones.

-Bueno, solo pasaba a saludar…- le dio un beso en los labios y agregó - tengo entrenamiento hasta tarde…nos vemos mañana- la chica asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Víctor!- lo llamó al mismo tiempo que lo alcanzaba. –A partir de mañana me tomaré unos días libres, iré a Londres a contarle la noticia a mis padres-

-Ah…te acompañaría, pero se nos vienen muchos partidos encima- se disculpó haciendo un tierno pucherito.

-Lo sé…- paso sus brazos por los formados hombros del chico, era usual que él estuviese inmerso en sus partidos y en sus entrenamientos, pero ya se había acostumbrado.

-Háblales solo maravillas de mi…- le pidió mientras le daba un fugaz beso y salía del galpón, ella quedó con una sonría que luego cambio a una mueca y soltó un suspiro.

-¡Lavender!- la buscó entre las modelos que estaban cuchicheando, tenía un gran favor que pedirle.

**-oOo-**

Temprano al otro día, estaba adentro del jet personal de Víctor, miraba por la ventanilla un poco asustada por el reencuentro que estaba a punto de ocurrir. No pudo evitar pensar en todo, hace cuatro años que no le veía la cara ni a su madre ni a su padre, se comunicaba con ellos por teléfono de vez en cuando, pero no era lo mismo. Un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando aterrizaron en una pista en Hogsmade, una moderna ciudad vecina al Valle de Godric, en realidad no era tan moderna, pero todo era más avanzado comparado a su antiguo pueblo natal. En la muerta ciudad se escondió en un callejón y cerró los ojos concentrándose en un solo lugar.

Luego varios y fallidos sintió como si se hubiese desvanecido por un segundo, abrió los ojos expectante ya que hacía mucho que no se aparecía y observó a su alrededor, se acomodó el bolso colgado que llevaba del hombro y una carpeta de papeles en la mano para luego quitarse el anillo y guardarlo cuidadosamente, desvió su mirada a la solitaria casa que tenía enfrente, seguía exactamente igual que hace cuatro años atrás. Dirigió la vista hacia el lago y cerca de él estaba una enorme y moderna camioneta roja.

-¡Ay!- exclamó asustada al sentir algo enredarse entre sus piernas, bajo la vista y encontró un gato de color canela claro.

-¿Crookshanks?- preguntó cariñosamente mientras el gato se alejaba rápidamente a la entrada de la casa, lo siguió hasta que el felino saltó a los brazos de su dueño.

-No- respondió secamente el chico que sostenía al gato. Tenía una mirada tan verde como las esmeraldas, era alto y de cuerpo ejercitado, su cabello estaba corto y desordenado, además llevaba una leve barba. Tenía puestos unos jeans y una vieja remera blanca que mostraba sus pectorales bien formados.

–Crookshanks murió el año pasado- le avisó crudamente, la castaña sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho. -Has cambiado…- la observó detenidamente, la chica tenía el cabello más arreglado que antes y un poco más corto, unos pantalones de tela y una blusa morada que resaltaban su figura, su cara tenia rasgos más definidos y su cuerpo estaba bien formado que cuando la conoció, ahora tenía cuervas y ya no era una muchachita como solía serlo.

-Sí, he cambiado- respondió desviando la mirada hacia un lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí Hermione?- preguntó demostrando profunda incomodidad.

-Vine a traerte esto, quiero que firmes- levantó la carpeta y el moreno entró a su casa negando con la cabeza.

-¡Harry!- lo llamó subiendo los cuatro escalones y parándose fuera de la puerta.

-Si viniste a eso, puedes irte…- le comentó desde el otro lado, la puerta tenía una gran ventana por lo que se estaban mirando.

-¡Hey!, ¡dejé una vida allá en Australia para venir a esto!- exclamó perdiendo los estribos, pero el ojiverde puso la cortina en la puerta y se dirigió tranquilo al refrigerador para sacar una cerveza helada.

-Harry, por favor…- le pidió adentro de la casa, el moreno levantó la cabeza del refrigerador y la miro incrédulo. La castaña le mostró una llave.

-¡Devuélvemela y sal de mi casa!- le pidió enojado mientras le daba un sorbo a la cerveza y estiraba esperando recibir la llave.

-¡Es mi casa también!- lo objetó sentándose en un cómodo sillón y dejando el costoso bolso en el suelo.

El moreno sacó en un segundo su varita, y la mantuvo a un costado, apretándola con fuerza. Los ojos de la chica se desviaron hacia la rara varita que sostenía Harry por unos segundos.

-Puedes lanzarme un crucio si quieres, lo aceptaré a cambio de que firmes- le propuso con una tranquilidad tan evidente que el moreno soltó un bufido de indignación.

-¡Llamaré a la policía!- el chico tomó bruscamente el viejo teléfono y presionó rápidamente un par de números, dijo unas palabras que la castaña no alcanzo a escuchar y se quedó frente a la puerta sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Hermione, a los cinco minutos alguien golpeo la puerta.

-¿Amigo a quién quieres que arreste?- le pregunto el hombre mientras entraba a la casa.

-A esta mujer, por entrar a mi casa sin autorización- le dijo apuntando a la chica que estaba de espaldas.

-¿Hermione?- la castaña reconoció la voz y se dio vuelta, soltó un gritito y corrió a los brazos del chico.

-¡Oh por Dios Ronald!- exclamó emocionada, luego de dar un par de vueltas en los brazos del muchacho se alejó para observarlo mejor.

Llevaba el uniforme azul que contrastaba con su pelirrojo cabello, los años no le habían afectado en lo absoluto, seguía con la misma cara de inmaduro de la escuela.

-¿Un policía muggle?- le preguntó mientras leía la brillante placa que portaba en el pecho.

-Así es, y policía mágico también- le dijo para luego hacerle un guiño.

-Igual de excéntrico que tu padre…- se recordó más para sí misma. El señor Weasley siempre le gustó de sobremanera la vida de los muggles, y con su hijo de policía tiene que haber estado muy feliz.

-¡Y tú… amiga estás realmente preciosa!- le comentó mientras con una mano la hacía dar una vuelta.

-¡Hey, Hey!- le llamó la atención Harry quien sintió que formaba parte del decorado de la habitación. – ¡Quiero que la arrestes por entrar a mi maldita casa!-

-Harry, sabes que ella tiene tanto derecho como tú a estar aquí, en "la maldita" casa- dijo al borde de la risa pero su expresión cambió en un segundo. -¡No me digas que la ibas a atacar!- exclamó mientras miraba incrédulo la varita que el ojiverde sostenía aún en la mano derecha.

La castaña se paró a un lado del policía y le regaló una sonrisa al moreno que lo hizo enrojecer de rabia.

-Que yo sepa ella aún es tu esposa, así que la ley está de su lado- el moreno soltó un bufido ante las palabras de Ron. –Sigue siendo Hermione Potter-

-¡Y a eso vine!... ¡firma el maldito divorcio Harry!-

.

* * *

Eaea, aquí me tienen luego de mucho tiempo xD, la Universidad realmente me tenia sin tiempo y ahora estoy de vacaciones por lo que avancé esta historia que la tenia por ahí. Por supuesto que ya está bastante avanzada, asi que no demoraré en actualizar.

Es relativamente corto el chapter, pero bueh, como ya dije, actualizaré seguido.

Espero con ansias sus comentarios y como siempre, les prometo (como todos mis fics) que esta historia tendra su final y eso será este año xD

¡Viva H/Hr! :P

¡Saludos!  
_Yuna Granger _

**D..E..J..A...T..U...R..E..V..I..E..W **


	2. Capítulo II

**En el capítulo anterior:**

_-¡Hey, Hey!- le llamó la atención Harry quien sintió que formaba parte del decorado de la habitación. – ¡Quiero que la arrestes por entrar a mi maldita casa!-_

_-Harry, sabes que ella tiene tanto derecho como tú a estar aquí, en "la maldita" casa- dijo al borde de la risa pero su expresión cambió en un segundo. -¡No me digas que la ibas a atacar!- exclamó mientras miraba incrédulo la varita que el ojiverde sostenía aún en la mano derecha._

_La castaña se paró a un lado del policía y le regaló una sonrisa al moreno que lo hizo enrojecer de rabia._

_-Que yo sepa ella aún es tu esposa, así que la ley está de su lado- el moreno soltó un bufido ante las palabras de Ron. –Sigue siendo Hermione Potter-_

_-¡Y a eso vine!... ¡firma el maldito divorcio Harry!-_

* * *

**Capítulo II**

-Yo me tengo que ir, suerte chicos y si detecto magia en este sector juro que los llevaré a la cárcel… a los dos- les advirtió el pelirrojo sonriendo para luego despedirse y salir corriendo de ahí.

Una mirada ámbar y otra esmeralda estaban conectadas lanzándose mensajes de rabia e indignación.

-¿Regresas después de cuatro años para esto?- le preguntó casi gritando. – ¿Qué no sientes nada por la gente de aquí?... ¿ni por tus propios padres?-

-¡¿Y qué sabes tú?!- respondió furiosa poniéndose de pie.

-Sé que ya no tienes sentimientos…sé que ya no eres la misma- le respondió al mismo tiempo que salía de la casa azotando la puerta con fuerza.

-¡Claro que no soy la misma! ¡¿Qué esperabas?!...¡Por Merlín!- exclamó mientras tomaba su bolso y comenzaba a caminar por el camino de tierra hacia el centro del pueblo, sabía que así de enojada no podría concentrarse ni un ápice para lograr una correcta aparición. Harry la observaba desde atrás de un árbol, tenía los puños y los dientes tan apretados que le dolieron.

**-oOo-**

-Hola mamá- la saludo intentando esbozar una sonrisa.

-¡No puede ser… mi niña! ¡Estás hermosa!¡No nos dijiste que vendrías!- gritó alarmada la señora Granger, corrió hacia la puerta para atrapar a su hija en un apretado abrazo. – ¡Patrick, mira quién está aquí!- exclamó llamando a su esposo.

-Hola papá- se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, él le respondió con un abrazo no tan cálido como el de su madre.

-¿Ya viste a Harry?- preguntó el señor Granger mientras se sentaba frente al televisor. –Ese chico es increíble todo lo que ha logrado desde…-

-No quiero escuchar nada sobre él, acabamos de tener nuestro reencuentro y fue tan memorable…- comentó con tono irónico mientras acompañaba a su madre a la cocina.

**-oOo-**

El día siguiente llegó y Hermione se levantó temprano para ir a retirar un poco de dinero al banco para comprarle algunas cosas a sus padres, el día anterior estuvo revisando el refrigerador y la despensa de su vieja casa y se sorprendió al no ver casi ningún producto decente, en realidad lo que ocurria era que en su departamento abundaba todo y no podia imaginarse a sus padres con menos de lo que ella tenía.

-¡Es que no puedo creerlo!- exclamó la chica tras el mostrador.

-Luna Lovegood…- pronunció su nombre lentamente al mismo tiempo que los brillantes ojos de la cajera adquirían un brillo despampanante.

-¡Guau Hermione, estás muy linda!, ya me había contado Ron, pero ya sabes como dicen; hay que ver para creer…- la castaña se ruborizó ante su comentario, nunca se pudo acostumbrar a la cantidad de cumplidos que había comenzado a recibir desde hace un par de años.

-¿Y qué es de tu vida Luna?- le preguntó con unas ganas tremendas de irse pronto.

-Bueno, soy medimaga y enfermera muggle, pero ahora mismo hago de cajera cubriendo a Padma, le debía un favor…- agregó bajito y la castaña asintió.

-Quiero un informe de la cuenta Potter y mil dólares de mi cuenta personal- le pidió sonriendo amablemente, quería saber cómo estaban las finanzas de Harry, así tendría ácido que lanzarle en su siguiente pelea y sabia que no habría problema, ya que ella aún era una Potter también.

Caminaba por el pequeño pueblo aún impactada por lo que había averiguado rato atrás, tenía el pequeño papel en su mano arrugado y lo apretaba con fuerza al mismo tiempo que formulaba mil preguntas en su cabeza. Se percató de que todas las personas a su alrededor murmuraban cosas, se imagino que seguramente sobre ella, se sintió muy incómoda por lo que aceleró el paso, hasta que de pronto sintió que le arrebataban las pesadas bolsas que llevaba en la mano derecha. Levantó la vista y se encontró con los preciosos y brillantes esmeraldas de Harry observándola.

-¿No qué me odias profundamente?- le preguntó poniéndose enseguida a la defensiva.

El moreno guardó silencio evadiendo olímpicamente la pregunta de la chica, no quería discutir.

Caminaron entre el bosque, Harry tatareaba una canción y la castaña lo escuchaba con una sonrisa en los labios, sin que él la notara.

-Así que eres amigo de mi papá…- comentó regresando a su lado, pero manteniendo la distancia. Escucho una agradable carcajada proveniente del chico y se quedó mirándolo extrañada.

-Sí, somos amigos…- respondió mientras levantaba las bolsas como si no pesaran en lo más mínimo, la castaña recordó lo debilucho que era antes.

Llegaron a la casa, Harry dejó las bolsas en la entrada y bajó rápidamente las escaleritas para irse.

-No... ¿No entras?- le preguntó insegura mientras le miraba la ancha espalda, el moreno se volteó y camino hacia ella. Sin saber porque se puso muy nerviosa por lo que dio un pequeño paso atrás.

-No los abandones otra vez…no se lo merecen- le dijo en un susurro muy cerca de sus labios y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa.

La castaña lo observó hasta que su silueta se perdió, entró al que alguna vez fue su hogar y salió nuevamente.

**-oOo-**

Se pasó la tarde en el bosque que había al lado de la casa de sus padres, caminando entre los pinos, respirando el exquisito aire limpio. Intentando despejarse un poco y encontrar alguna manera de que Harry firmara el bendito papel. Se sorprendió de que cuando lo vio ni siquiera le mencionó que firmara, se prometió a si misma tenerlo en cuenta cada vez que le viera la cara.

Llegando la noche se duchó y se vistió con una blusa blanca muy ajustada y unos jeans azules también apretados, todo de su colección propia. Se maquilló un poco e intento aparecerse sin éxito, así que enojada por su falta de magia, se fue caminando al único bar que ese pueblito poseía. Se sintió poco inteligente cuando los pies le comenzaron a doler, solo a ella se le podía ocurrir ponerse unos tacos en un pueblo en donde siempre se terminaba caminando sobre la tierra y las piedras. La alegre música invadió a sus oídos desde varios metros, sonrió nostálgica ya que un viejo flash revivió en su retina, un viejo recuerdo de cuando aún estudiaba en Hogwarts, una fiesta el día viernes, todos escondidos en el salón de menesteres, ahí dio su primer beso, a ese moreno que la volvía loca. Apretó los ojos con fuerza pensando en Víctor y llegó a su destino con un ánimo de los mil demonios.

-Pero miren quién nos hace el honor…- comentó Harry mientras abrazaba a una chica que ella no conocía, sonrió para sus adentros; ella era mucho más linda que esa mujer. Le hizo a Harry un descomunal desaire y entró sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-¡Pero si es mi nuera favorita!- gritó Lily desde el otro lado del bar, corrió a atrapar a Hermione en un apretado abrazo que ella correspondió. La madre de Harry siempre le agradó, era una mujer sincera, simpática y muy alegre, además de hermosa, su hijo había heredado sus preciosos ojos, a pesar del tiempo Hermione siempre le enviaba una carta y algún regalo.

-Hola Ronald- saludó en la barra al pelirrojo dándole un beso en la mejilla, mientras un par de verdes esmeraldas fulminaban a través de la ventana cada movimiento de la castaña.

-Qué bueno que viniste… ¿cómo estás?- le preguntó el chico que no estaba de policía, sino con un alegre chaleco verde y unos jeans.

En ese mismo momento salió del bar Luna la cual se abalanzó sobre Ron y le dio una fuerte cachetada para luego regresar a una mesa en donde habían varias chicas riéndose. Hermione presenció sorprendida toda la escena.

-Peleas de novios…- le aclaró el chico mientras se tocaba la adolorida mejilla.

La castaña no se sorprendió en lo absoluto con la noticia de que Luna y Ron eran pareja, porque siempre se quisieron en secreto, al mismo tiempo en que ella y Harry se enamoraron. Bebió un largo trago de whisky de fuego para quemar su último pensamiento.

Bebió unos cuantos tequilas junto a Ron y se animó bastante, se acercó a la mesa de pool en donde estaba jugando Harry.

Justo le tocaba golpear la bola al ojiverde, pero ella colocó su vaso frente a la bola blanca.

-¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-Que firmes el divorcio…- le respondió bajito al oído, provocándole un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo.

-No lo creo- le respondió tomando el vaso y bebiéndose todo el contenido de un trago.

-¡Hey!- le llamó la atención, pero el moreno tenía una sonrisa burlona en la boca.

-Mi marido es un bruto, ten cuidado- le advirtió a la pareja del ojiverde que estaba pegada a la pared. La chica se sorprendió al escuchar la palabra "marido" y quedó mirando enojada a Harry quien dio un suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

-Juguemos…- se quitó la chaqueta y la lanzo sobre una silla que había cerca. Los muchachos del bar comenzaron a gritarle cumplidos y a silbarle.

Dejo ver sus perfectas curvas, sus pechos ya de mujer madura, sus torneadas piernas y su carnoso trasero que llenaba perfectamente el jeans.

-¡Traigan whisky de fuego!- ordenó Harry mirando hacia la barra y animado se froto las manos ni sin antes lanzarle una mirada a la castaña.

-Vamos Harry yo se que puedes hacerlo mejor…- le dijo mientras se apoyaba en la mesa de pool y le mostraba su trasero a los chicos que babeaban. Hizo que Harry nuevamente fallara, ya que el moreno estaba más preocupado de mirar asesinamente a los viejos babosos que se comían a la castaña con los ojos.

-Si gano, vas a firmar- le aclaro bajito cerca del oído.

-Y si yo gano, tú te regresas de donde viniste mañana mismo- le respondió mientras hacía sonar los dedos. -Mira esto…- le avisó para luego golpear con fuerza la bola y provocar que cuatro entraran a los agujeros. Ron soltó un grito de ánimo y Hermione le golpeó un brazo.

-Dale…- la retó mientras le acercaba cuatro vasos pequeñitos pero llenos de whisky. La chica sintió como se le cocía la garganta luego de beberse el cuarto vaso. Ya estaba tambaleándose.

-Me imagino que recuerdas cuanto te hice mi jugada especial…- preguntó el chico recordando cuando antes ellos dos jugaban en ese mismo bar.

-¿Cuál jugada?... ¿dejarme embarazada?- preguntó haciéndose la desentendida, al ver la expresión en el rostro del moreno se arrepintió de haber hecho ese comentario, se escucho un "uuuh" de los presentes y la acompañante del ojiverde salió despechada del bar.

Harry serio dejó el palo sobre la mesa y se fue al baño. Entró al pequeño espacio y se mojo la cara con ambas manos, le había dado en donde más le dolía.

-¿Como puede recordármelo?…- se preguntó mientras se miraba en el espejo. Escucho un fuerte barullo y salió del baño.

La escena lo hizo perder la cabeza, Draco Malfoy estaba abrazando a Hermione a la fuerza, todo el mundo estaba abultado alrededor de la pareja.

-Estás como quieres Hermione…- le intento dar un beso, Ron intentaba acercarse pero el gordo Goyle no se lo permitió.

-Yo te hubiese preñado feliz… y a lo mejor estaría vivo- las últimas palabras fueron la gota que renvalsó el vaso. Harry sabia el problema que tenia Draco con el alcohol, pero aún así perdió el control y se lanzó sobre Malfoy dándole un golpe tan fuerte que sintió que los nudillos se le desintegraban. Ron golpeó a Goyle y todo el mundo comenzó a pelear, botellas iban y venían, al igual que los vasos, incluso las mujeres peleaban, no encontraron mejor momento para sacar los problemas al aire. Incluso Luna discutía animadamente con una de sus amigas.

-¿Qué tanto la defiendes?... si te abandonó como a un perro- le dijo el rubio provocándolo aún más.

Harry esquivó un golpe del rubio y se lo regresó dejándolo en el suelo nuevamente. La castaña a duras penas podía ver que estaba pasando, vio como Harry volvía a golpear a Malfoy en el suelo y se giraba para ayudar a Ron.

-¡Harry!- lo llamó advirtiéndole, al mismo tiempo que Goyle le propino un certero golpe con una botella en la cabeza, la cual se hizo añicos. El ojiverde sintió como todo se tambaleaba, seguido por un ardor infernal. Sabía que iba a caer al suelo, así que se rindió a ese destino. Pero pudo sentir cuando Hermione lo agarraba y ambos desaparecían del lugar.

**-oOo-**

Abrió los ojos, sintió una fuerte puntada en la cabeza. Intentó en vano levantarse.

-Harry…no te muevas- le pidió la castaña que estaba agachada a su lado.

Observó a penas el lugar, estaban en su casa porque reconoció la madera de las paredes y del techo, estaba acostado en el sillón, y todo perdió sentido cuando sintió la cabeza de Hermione apoyada en su pecho.

-Herms…- susurró tan suave como una caricia, hacía cuatro años que ella no escuchaba que la llamasen así, una calidez la invadió de a poco.

-Te di una poción anti-inflamatoria-

El moreno levantó una mano y le acarició los suaves rizos.

-Lo siento… lo que dijo Malfoy...- dijo con la voz quebrada, el corazón de la castaña se encogió al tamaño de una hormiga.

-Lo sé…yo también lo siento- respondió cerrando los ojos, intentando no derramar ni una sola lagrima.

-Siento tanto todo…- comenzó a llorar el chico en silencio, Hermione supo que lo estaba haciendo y dejó escapar algunas lagrimas también.

-Ya Harry…- lo tranquilizó y aún con la cabeza de ella apoyada sobre su pecho el moreno se tranquilizó y cerró los ojos quedandose dormido.

Ella se acercó a la ventana y se quedó observando una vitrina que tenía en su interior tres varitas mágicas, las más preciosas que Hermione había visto en toda su vida. Recordó el día en que llegó, Harry la amenazó con una varita verde platinado que era muy elegante, de diseño único y ahí estaba, junto a otra verdosa pero más pequeña, como para un niño y junto a otra de color miel, un diseño femenino.

Deseo la ultima, ya le preguntaría a Harry en donde las adquirió, se moría por tener una.

Le preparó un montón de poción para aliviarle los dolores y luego lo tapó con una manta que hizo aparecer con su varita.

-Adiós Harry- se despidió en voz baja, no pudo frenarse por lo que le dio un suave beso en la frente.

-La misma calidez…- murmuró tocándose los labios antes de desaparecer.

-¿Me estaba comparando?- se preguntó confundido el ojiverde luego de ver a Hermione irse de ahí.

* * *

Oh Dios, se me habia olvidado algo importante y gracias a los reviews de dos nenas me acordé; escribí el 1er capítulo luego de ver la película Sweet Home Alabama (qué por cierto ¡me fascina!) jajaja así que eso de regresar a pedir el divorcio es de esa pelí, pero nada más xD

Ya ven que actualizo pronto; jiji al prox capítulo le falta un retoque solamente, por lo que estará online pronto.

**Agradecimientos:**

**SMaris**: Si nena, es esa pelicula, se me habia olvidado escribirlo U.U que bueno que te haya gustado el chapter, ojala sigas leyendo.

**Petakiita**: Guag amiga, tú nuevamente leyendo una historia mia, ¡que emoción!, además que me sacas sonrisas enormes con tus reviews, jiji espero que sigas leyendoo, un besote.

**AtRaM Potter**: Actualizaré pronto jiji, lo prometo, no comas ansias, ya veremos que ocurre con la boda de Hermione. Un beso.

**cieloselene**: gracias por el review, obvio que continuare la historia jiji.

**camii granger**: Si nena, como ya decia; vi esa peli antes de escribir el 1er capitulo jiji, asi que es 10 inspirada de esa peli, (Que por cierto es demasiado linda) un beso, y gracias por el review.

**danny1989**: Justo iba a actualizar y llegó tu review jiji asi que lo agregué; como ya dije xD si, estaba inspirada en esa peli; es preciosa no?, obvio que continuaré la historia, las que he publicado no las he dejado inconclusas, ni una sola. Bueno gracias por el review, un beso.

¡Saludos!  
_Yuna Granger _

**D..E..J..A...T..U...R..E..V..I..E..W.. Y ..G..R..A..C..I..A..S.. XD  
**


	3. Capítulo III

**En el capítulo anterior:**

_Ella se acercó a la ventana y se quedó observando una vitrina que tenía en su interior tres varitas mágicas, las más preciosas que Hermione había visto en toda su vida. Recordó el día en que llegó, Harry la amenazó con una varita verde platinado que era muy elegante, de diseño único y ahí estaba, junto a otra verdosa pero más pequeña, como para un niño y junto a otra de color miel, un diseño femenino._

_Deseo la ultima, ya le preguntaría a Harry en donde las adquirió, se moría por tener una._

_Le preparó un montón de poción para aliviarle los dolores y luego lo tapó con una manta que hizo aparecer con su varita._

_-Adiós Harry- se despidió en voz baja, no pudo frenarse por lo que le dio un suave beso en la frente._

_-La misma calidez…- murmuró tocándose los labios antes de desaparecer._

_-¿Me estaba comparando?- se preguntó confundido el ojiverde luego de ver a Hermione irse de ahí._

* * *

**Capítulo III**

-Hola amiga…- la saludó mientras se preparaba un sándwich.

-¡Herms!, ¿cómo va todo por allá?- preguntó Lavender desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica.

-No he conseguido nada, y se me acaba el tiempo…- respondió afligida. – ¿Cómo se ha portado tu amiguita?- preguntó cambiando el tono por uno más suave y alegre, haciendo un énfasis notorio en la última palabra.

-Eso no se pregunta, tú sabes cómo es ella… ¡me encanta!- exclamó haciéndola sonreír.

-Ayer le quebraron a Harry una botella de vidrio en la cabeza… por defenderme- le confesó apretado los ojos y esperando su comentario.

-¡Oh!, ¿Está bien?, ¿Qué está pasando allá amiga?, espero que no salgas con sorpresitas de último momento, mira que me contaron que la madre de Krum te está investigando-

-¡¿Qué?!- se levantó de la mesa bruscamente por lo que dio vuelta todo el vaso de jugo, mojando el mantel.

-Lo más seguro es que alguien vigile cada paso que das- dijo Lavender. –Ten

cuidado- agregó.

-Ya es demasiado tarde…- respondió abatida mientras con su varita murmuraba unas palabras y secaba lo derramado.

**-oOo-**

-¿No deberias estar descansando en tu cama?- le preguntó Ron a su eterno amigo desde la infancia mientras se sentaba en un madero que había cerca.

-¿Para armarme más caldo de cabeza?, no gracias- respondió testarudo mientras le daba un certero golpe con un hacha a un tronco de gran tamaño.

-Anoche quedo la grande, de todas maneras metí a Malfoy y al gorila de Goyle a la cárcel, los dejaré ir cuando se me dé la real gana- comentó divertido haciendo reír a Harry.

-¿No te importa que Draco sea el marido de Ginny?-

-Me tiene sin cuidado, además nos robó a mi hermanita, se merecía un castigo desde hace mucho tiempo- respondió levantando los hombros, se quedó mirando como el hacha del moreno se quedaba atrapado en un madero de mediano tamaño.

-¿Se aparecieron acá?- agregó el pelirrojo luego de un lapsus de silencio.

-Si…-

-Sabes amigo…estaba pensando en que podríamos juntarnos los seis, como en los viejos tiempos…- propuso el pelirrojo al mismo tiempo que se ponía la radio cerca de la oreja, pero el aparato no emitía sonido alguno. –…quizás cuantos años pasen para que ella regrese nuevamente- comentó guardando la radio en un bolsillo.

Harry le dio un hachazo a otro tronco tan fuerte que lo partió en dos de un solo golpe, haciendo saltar a Ron y decidir pensar más antes de hacer ese tipo de comentarios.

**-oOo-**

-Hija… tengo que preguntarte algo- su padre se sentó junto a ella en el sillón. Hermione asintió sin responder nada, ya que estaba mirando concentrada un álbum de fotos.

-¿A qué viniste en realidad?-

-¿Cómo?- contestó desconcertada como ni no hubiese entendido la pregunta, dejando el álbum a un lado y mirando con los ojos bien abiertos al señor Granger.

-Qué a que viniste- suspiró para continuar pero la castaña lo interrumpió.

-¡Si te escuché!... ¿ya no soy bienvenida aquí?- preguntó dolida mientras la miraba levantando un poco la cabeza.

-No es eso Hermione, ¡pero no te veíamos hace casi cuatro años!, ¿qué quieres que pensemos?- la chica escuchaba atenta a su madre que se había unido a la conversación, y cada palabra que salía de su boca era una flecha ardiendo que se clavaba en su corazón. -No te enojes, pero quiero que me cuentes a que viniste… la verdad, ¿estás escapando de alguien?-

Titubeo un momento, pero luego tomo aire y respondió.

-Regresé a pedirle el divorcio a Harry…- vio como su padre se giraba rápidamente hacia su esposa y ésta levantaba una ceja y torcía la boca.

-Han pasado cuatro años hija… ¿Por qué lo quieres ahora?-

-Se lo envié el mismo año en que me fui mamá, pero nunca lo firmó…- comentó mientras volvía a abrir el álbum de fotografías y posaba su vista en una foto en donde estaba en Hogwarts, ella y grupo de amigos.

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó el señor Granger poniéndose de pie y parándose junto a su mujer.

-No…- confesó la castaña sin dejar de mirar al Harry de la fotografía, ella estaba colgada a él por atrás como un mono, y su cabeza apoyada sobre la mejilla del ojiverde, él se giraba una y otra vez para mirarla, Ginny y Draco estaban empujándose maliciosamente, y Luna junto a Ron avergonzados ya que los habían obligado a abrazarse para tomar la fotografía.

-¡Me voy a casar!- exclamó para luego correr a su habitación y lanzarse a la cama a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Le costó mucho decírnoslo…- le dijo su mujer, mientras él miraba un mural lleno de recetas de cocina, en donde un artículo sobresalía del resto, un artículo sobre la boda de una célebre diseñadora y un jugador de futbol.

**-oOo-**

-Hola Mione…- la saludó Luna mientras miraba su habitación. –Aún recuerdo las noches entre chicas aquí…- se sentó en una silla junto a la cama.

-Luna… ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó mientras miraba el reloj que tenía sobre la mesita de noche.

-Te vengo a buscar… así que mejor prepárate-

-¿Y a donde iríamos si se puede saber?- le preguntó mientras se sentaba en la cama y se pasaba las manos por las mejillas sacándose rápidamente los rastros de lagrimas.

-Solo cámbiate esa ropa y vamos- la terminó convenciendo, la castaña se duchó rápidamente y se vistió con unos jeans apretados con un estampado de mariposa y precioso chaleco ajustado morado con rombos de color café y blanco. Se maquilló un poco, y uso su leal poción para definir sus rizos.

-¿Me dirás ahora a donde vamos? – comenzó a estresarle un poco la sorpresa, ya iban caminando por el bosque y estaba oscureciendo.

-Vamos a refrescarte un poco la memoria…- dijo mientras se metían en unos espesos matorrales.

-Ay, ¡se me enganchó el chaleco!- exclamó mientras se intentaba desenredar con cuidado. ¡Luna ayúdame!- gritó perdiendo la paciencia. Sintió que una fuerte mano la tomaba de la muñeca y la sacaba de ahí en un segundo.

Lo primero que hizo fue mirarse el chaleco que efectivamente tenía un punto corrido.

-Mierda…- murmuró viendo como la pieza única perdía su hermosura. Levantó la vista, se encontró con el lago y un pequeño puerto de madera que parecía caerse en cualquier segundo.

-¿Se te refrescó un poco la memoria amiga?- giro su cabeza rápidamente para encontrarse con Ginny, que le sonreía radiante.

-Por la cara de tonta yo digo que sigue con amnesia…- agregó Draco Malfoy mientras aparecía de detrás de un árbol.

-Mejor cierra la boca o te meto otra vez a esa celda que tanto te gusta...- lo amenazó el pelirrojo que estaba agachado detrás de una gran piedra.

-Claro que recuerdo…- dijo mirando a Luna que le sonreía complacida.

-Accio mochilas- escucho una voz demasiado familiar atrás de ella. Se volteó y se quedo mirando a Harry, que atrapaba tres mochilas gigantes al mismo tiempo, el chico tenia puesto un chaleco verde oscuro y unos gastados jeans.

Ella junto a Luna sacaron las mantas de las mochilas, y tiraron algunos cojines por ahí y por allá. Ginny se sentó sobre uno enseguida.

Hermione miró hacia donde estaban los tres chicos. Harry tenía un montón de maderos bajo el brazo y lanzaba uno a uno al fuego que recién estaba comenzando a expandirse.

-Nunca voy a entender porque no ocupan magia… hombres- comentó Ginny mientras se hacia un moño con su cabello.

-Es Harry…- dijo para sí misma la castaña que desvió la mirada al lago.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_El moreno miraba hacia las ramas de un mediano árbol, Hermione sacó su varita y apuntó._

_-Espera…- le pidió mientras se encaramaba en el árbol como un mono._

_-¡Harry te vas a caer!- exclamó preocupada, pero el chico continuo su camino, escogió una linda manzana y la arrancó. Bajó con sumo cuidado y le entregó la fruta a la castaña._

_-Eres un tonto…- respondió tomándola y comenzando a caminar molesta. –No entiendo Harry, porque te complicas tanto…para eso mejor haces magia-_

_-No me complico, pero sabes Herms, las cosas son demasiado fáciles cuando la usamos…- se puso delante de ella y la tomó suavemente por lo hombros._

_-Las cosas pierden su gracia, basta con decir un par de palabras y levantar la varita, ¿qué de interesante o distinto tiene eso?- la chica lo escuchaba atenta. –Me da lo mismo que todo el mundo diga que me creo muggle o qué se yo… solo sé que disfruto mucho haciendo esas cosas sin magia…- le dijo antes de correrle unos cabellos que tenía en la cara. –Enamorarnos lo hicimos sin magia y ha sido maravilloso… ¿o estoy embrujado?- preguntó divertido. La chica sonrió y se acercó a él para juntar sus labios en un suave beso._

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

-En qué o mejor dicho en quién estarás pensando mujer…- comentó Ginny mirando a Luna de reojo.

-¡Ya encendió!- gritó celebrando Harry al mismo tiempo que llegaba donde las tres chicas, estaba sonriendo y mostrando su blanca dentadura, Hermione se fijó en unas pequeñas arrugas que se le hacían en la frente y sus miradas se encontraron, como extrañaba verlo contento, ella quiso sonreírle de vuelta pero no pudo. La expresión del moreno regresó a una de seriedad y se devolvió a donde los chicos y a donde ya estaba prendiendo la pequeña fogata.

Se sentaron alrededor de la pequeña fogata sobre las mantas y sobre los cojines.

-¿Así que eres una costurera Granger?- comentó Draco mientras le daba un sorbo a su whisky de fuego. Todas las miradas quedaron sobre ella, ahora que lo pensaba bien no le había dicho a nadie nada sobre su vida, pensó que sus padres podrían haber regado la noticia de su profesión, pero al parecer ni siquiera ellos entendían que era una gran diseñadora. Asumía también que las noticias muggles no llegaban hasta ese pueblo que era en su totalidad una comunidad de magos y brujas.

-Diseñadora- respondió viendo como Luna y Ginny lanzaban un gritito.

-Con razón te vistes tan bien…- agregó la pelirroja mirándole el exclusivo estampado de sus jeans que era un diseño propio y el chaleco también pertenecía a su línea propia.

-Bueno, siempre tuviste buen gusto y eras buena cociendo, siempre me pareció gracioso cuando lo empezaste a hacer a lo muggle- dijo Ron sentado junto a Luna.

-Alguna cosas pierden la gracia cuando se usa la magia, ¿Qué de interesante tiene mover la varita y decir dos palabras para hacer las cosas sin esfuerzo?- comentó con suficiencia, mientras pasaba su mirada por las caras incrédulas de todos, llegó a la de Harry que la miraba de reojo, creyó notarlo sorprendido.

-Cuéntanos más amiga, en cuatro años deben haber pasado muchas cosas…- le pidió Luna, la castaña sonrió, no podía creer que en ninguno de ellos a excepción de Harry, estuviese rencoroso con ella. Luego de haberlos prácticamente abandonado de un día para otro.

-Bueno, tengo un departamento y un auto- dijo guiñándole el ojo a Ron, quien siempre fue un fanático de la mecánica muggle.

-¿Y amigos?- preguntó Harry sin quitarle la mirada a la mediana llama que había a un costado del grupo.

-Un par…-

Cambiaron el tema, y comenzaron a recordar locuras que cometieron en Hogwarts, las carcajadas se escuchaban por todo el bosque, ya estaba oscuro por lo que la Luna se reflejaba en el enorme lago, y la fogata le daba la luminosidad a la escena.

Hermione estaba de pie frente al lago un tanto separada del resto, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, observaba la corriente suave del lago, tan suave que se sentía relajada con tan solo posar su vista en el agua que brillaba con la luz de la luna.

-Toma…- escuchó que le decía la voz de Harry. Recibió un palito que tenía un malvavisco un tanto derretido en la punta.

-Gracias- le respondió para volver a mirar el lago. Le dio un mordisco a la suave sustancia y miró a Harry que continuaba ahí a su lado.- ¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada…- contestó al rato, con su dedo pulgar le limpio el contorno de la boca que le había quedado con restos del dulce. El moreno regresó al grupo y ella lo siguió, intentando no pensar de más.

Malfoy se puso de pie y se llevó a Hermione lejos de todo, Harry no les quito la vista de encima, cosa que la castaña no notó.

-Granger, lo que paso en el bar…- comenzó bastante avergonzado -…bueno, estaba muy ebrio y bueno… no fue mi intención decir cosas hirientes, me comporte como un real imbécil, discúlpame…-

-A Harry es a quien tienes que decirle todo eso, a mi no me afectó tanto como a él- le dijo dándole una cariñosa palmadita en la mejilla, el rubio torció la boca y asintió.

-Ya es tarde… nosotros nos vamos- aviso al rato Draco mientras se ponía de pie y metía las cosas con la varita en una de las mochilas.

-No te dejare solo con mi hermanita delincuente…- le dijo Ron haciendo lo mismo.

-Pero si estamos casados idiota…- murmuró Ginny rodando los ojos y poniéndose de pie.

-Ustedes están más cerca de sus casas que nosotros, así que no creo que haya problema de que se acompañen…- comento Luna mientras se alejaban.

**-oOo-**

-Puedo irme sola, descuida- le dijo Hermione mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección al lago para observarlo antes de irse.

-No-

La chica se volteo a mirarlo, el fuego aún estaba encendido y estaba segura de ver dos llamas ardiendo en sus ojos y que no eran reflejo de la fogata.

Caminó hasta pararse en el pequeño puente de madera que había sobre el lago, sintió los pasos de Harry sobre las hojas secas.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que la suave brisa le golpeara el rostro y jugara a su voluntad con sus rizos castaños. Harry se quedó cerca de ella, levantó la cara hacia la luna y cerró los ojos simplemente disfrutado tener la presencia de Hermione que tanto le agradaba, aunque quisiera negarlo. Cuando volvió a abrirlos pasado un largo momento, se encontró con Hermione frente a él, siempre fue de mayor estatura que ella pero en ese momento se hizo muy notoria la diferencia; él había crecido un tanto más desde la última vez que la tuvo enfrente.

Se percató de como la vista del moreno se posaba sobre sus labios y luego de regreso a sus ojos. El chico dio un pequeño paso y posó su mano izquierda en la mejilla de Hermione, la cual no opuso resistencia. Notó como ella suspiraba suavemente y ante esto simplemente perdió el control; sin pensar acortó la tan molesta distancia que los separaba y la besó, luego de una espera tan enorme volvió a probar sus labios una vez más, aquellos exquisitos labios que alguna vez le pertenecieron solo a él.

Era un sabor conocido, una lengua familiar explorándola, unas fuertes manos puestas en su espalda impidiendo que se alejara un ápice.

Se estremeció de pies a cabeza al sentir la mano de Harry deslizarse hasta su trasero y apretar sus caderas contra las de él. Soltó un suave gemido dentro de la boca del moreno y se separó abruptamente de él forcejeando para que la soltara.

-Firma el divorcio por favor…- le pidió antes de salir corriendo e internarse en el oscuro bosque.

...

* * *

Actualizando seguido para que vean que no miento jiji, esto de tener vacaciones es lo mejorrrr, me quedan dos semanitas aún; espero inspirarme y escribir otra historia (como ya les decia a este fic le falta un poquito no más). Pero como estoy dando clases, preparando mi B-day Party xD, llendo de shopping y durmiendo (por supuesto xD) el tiempo se me va de las manos, bueno en fin.

Ahhh... vieron que Harry no aguantó la tentación, se salió con la suya robandole un beso a nuestra querida Herms jiji, ojala se siga saliendo con la suya. Ya, me dejo de blabla y respondo los reviews.

**Agradecimientos:**

**Sophie**: ¡Me alegra demasiado saber que te gustó el fic!, descuida nena no dejaré de actualizar. Gracias por leer y espero que me acompañes hasta el final jiji. Ah, prontó se sabrá que ocurrio en el pasado. Un beso.

**Petakiita**: Si amiga, hace un tiempo atrás revise el primer fic que escribí y me dio una verguenza atroz xDD, jajaja pensé: "¿Cómo pude hacer pública esta calamidad?" pero bueno, supongo que a todos nos tiene que pasar.Tus teorias siempre son tan acertadas felicidades; eres toda una sherlock holmes jaja, te aviso que mi fic no tiene nada que ver con la peli jiji es solo eso de que Herms regresé a su publo natal para pedirle el divorcio a su husband xD y sería. Gracias por tus reviews tan geniales, me encantan. Un besito. Oye nena ¿de que país eres? (quiero saberrr y no aparece esa info en tu profile xD).

**AtRaM Potter**: Tranquila, ya se entenderá bien todo jiji. Gracias por leer y por el review. Un beso.

**Hitoride23 y Kaze no Sensei**: Nu poh; no me habias dejado review jiji, bueno "más vale tarde que nunca" dice el refrán. Las varitas; era una gran pista ¿no?. Bueno, gracias por leer y por dejar comment. Saludos.

**SMaris**: Pucha nena, mi fic no se parece nah a la película, ojala te guste igual... un besito y espero que continues leyendo. Bye.

**danny1989**: Ay ay, ¡qué feliz me sentí al leer tu review nena! muchas gracias, me esfuerzo mucho para que mis fics sean decentes jiji. Bueno un beso y gracias nuevamente.

**camii granger**: Jiji, esa parte es linda a pesar de lo que pasó Harry igual la defiende eso dice mucho de lo que puede sentir él ¿no?, bueno camii gracias por leer y por comentar. Un beso.

¡Saludos!  
_Yuna Granger _

**D..E..J..A...T..U...R..E..V..I..E..W... Y...S..E..R..E...F..E..L..I..Z. XD  
**


	4. Capítulo IV

**En el capítulo anterior:**

_Cerró los ojos y dejó que la suave brisa le golpeara el rostro y jugara a su voluntad con sus rizos castaños. Harry se quedó cerca de ella, levantó la cara hacia la luna y cerró los ojos simplemente disfrutado tener la presencia de Hermione que tanto le agradaba, aunque quisiera negarlo. Cuando volvió a abrirlos pasado un largo momento, se encontró con Hermione frente a él, siempre fue de mayor estatura que ella pero en ese momento se hizo muy notoria la diferencia; él había crecido un tanto más desde la última vez que la tuvo enfrente._

_Se percató de como la vista del moreno se posaba sobre sus labios y luego de regreso a sus ojos. El chico dio un pequeño paso y posó su mano izquierda en la mejilla de Hermione, la cual no opuso resistencia. Notó como ella suspiraba suavemente y ante esto simplemente perdió el control; sin pensar acortó la tan molesta distancia que los separaba y la besó, luego de una espera tan enorme volvió a probar sus labios una vez más, aquellos exquisitos labios que alguna vez le pertenecieron solo a él._

_Era un sabor conocido, una lengua familiar explorándola, unas fuertes manos puestas en su espalda impidiendo que se alejara un ápice._

_Se estremeció de pies a cabeza al sentir la mano de Harry deslizarse hasta su trasero y apretar sus caderas contra las de él. Soltó un suave gemido dentro de la boca del moreno y se separó abruptamente de él forcejeando para que la soltara._

_-Firma el divorcio por favor…- le pidió antes de salir corriendo e internarse en el oscuro bosque._

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

-Ya han pasado cinco días amor… y mañana es el evento, ¿estás segura que todo va bien allá?- le preguntó su prometido por celular.

-No te preocupes todo está bien…mañana llegaré temprano…- le avisó con voz tranquilizadora pero un tanto carente de sentimientos.

-Te estaré esperando preciosa- dijo antes de despedirse y cortar la comunicación.

La castaña se acostó sobre su cama y miró el blanco techo de su habitación, el día anterior se había quedado en casa para evitar encontrarse con Harry, aún no podía creer que le había correspondido el beso, por un momento sintió algo que no quería sentir.

-Mañana tengo que regresar…- les comentó a sus padres mientras ellos veían televisión, pudo notar en ellos una mirada de decepción. –Pero vuelvo al día siguiente…- agregó provocándoles una sincera sonrisa a ambos.

-¿Y cuándo conoceremos al señor Krum?- preguntó su padre bajándole el volumen a la televisión.

-El tiene muchas ganas de venir…- su cara comenzó a denotar sorpresa -¡Hey!...yo no les he dicho su nombre…- meditó por un segundo y dio unos pasos atrás hasta llegar a un mural lleno de recetas, noticias, fotos mágicas, y ahí lo encontró.

-Así que ya lo sabían…- dijo para sí misma y regresó a la sala de estar.

-Teníamos que escucharlo de tu boca hija… discúlpanos- su madre se puso de pie seguida por su padre y le acarició una mejilla.

-Ustedes son los que me tienen que disculpar a mi…- la abrazó mientras varias lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. –He sido la peor hija el mundo, debí visitarlos antes…-

-Tus razones tienes que haber tenido Hermione, además nosotros no aceptamos las numerosas veces que nos enviaste tu dirección y esos papelitos para viajar en avión- dijo el hombre abrazándolas a las dos. Luego de un rato se separaron y Hermione les sonrió.

-Ahora haré las cosas bien…- les avisó secándose las lagrimas –Traeré a Víctor y le mostraré mi mundo…- dijo mientras movía su varita y cambiaba el viejo refrigerador por uno último modelo de dos puertas, el pequeño televisor por una pantalla plana, la cocina por una de seis platos, y a cama de sus padres por una enorme.

-¿Qué hiciste?- pregunto su madre mientras la miraba extrañada.

-¡Por Merlín Hermione!- exclamó su madre mientras estaba con la boca abierta admirando los nuevos aparatos en su humilde cocina.

-¡Mira esto Jane!- gritó su padre que estaba mirando sorprendido la enorme pantalla. –No sabía que hubiesen tan grandes…- dijo como un niño pequeño.

-No debiste hija…-

-Mamá es lo mínimo que podía hacer por ustedes… además son los regalos de tres navidades que no pasé con mi familia…los tenía en una bodega-

Luego de una ronda más de abrazos y besos la chica les dio las buenas noches y se fue a dormir, ya que tendría un largo día.

**-oOo-**

-¡Mierda!- gritó al ver que estaba atrasadísima. –Ya me voy…- llegó diciendo a la sala de estar con su bolso y se encontró con Luna que estaba junto a sus padres.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó mirándola con sus enormes ojos azules.

-Eh… tengo que trabajar hoy, nos vemos mañana- les dijo a los tres para luego desaparecer. La rubia miró los padres de la castaña y una traviesa sonrisa de formó en sus labios.

**-oOo-**

-¡Ron!- lo llamó por la ventana, el pelirrojo se cayó de la silla y se puso de pie en el mismo segundo.

-¿Qué pasó amor?- le preguntó mientras se apretaba el cinturón y salía del pequeño cuartel policiaco.

-¿Te puedes tomar el día libre?- le preguntó la rubia dándole la mano, el pelirrojo asintió extrañado y Luna desapareció llevándoselo consigo.

-Tengo un panorama… ¿les apetece?- les preguntó a una pareja que estaba discutiendo acaloradamente y apuntándose con sus varitas en la cocina. Ambos la miraron y asintieron.

-¿Le decimos al cara rajada?- preguntó Malfoy mientras seguían de pie en la cocina, luego de haber escuchado atentos a Luna. Ron cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Todos asintieron, comprendían el porqué.

**-oOo-**

-¿Dónde diablos estamos?- preguntó el pelirrojo admirando la preciosa ciudad, ya era de tarde, todas las miradas estaban puestas sobre el cielo que tenía una preciosa tonalidad anaranjada en ese momento.

-Australia- respondió Luna mirando un pedazo de papel que tenía en la mano.

-¿Sabes a donde debemos ir?- preguntó Ginny apoyada sobre su hombro y mirando el mapa sin comprender nada.

-Algo, pero tenemos que caminar un tanto-

Avanzaron por varias calles guiándose por ese pequeño mapa, la ciudad era limpia y preciosa, ya el manto de la noche había cubierto el cielo.

-Llegaron hasta un enorme galpón, que tenía un letrero gigante que decía el nombre de su amiga con pequeñas luces a su alrededor. Nadie excepto Luna se percató de ese pequeño pero a la vez enorme detalle.

-¿No que era costurera?- preguntó Draco observando embobado a las elegantes mujeres que entraban al galpón.

-Eso creo… bueno lo único que sé es que con este aspecto no podemos entrar…- dijo Ginny mirando su opaca vestimenta.

-Hay chicos me sorprenden… ¡para eso existe la magia!- agregó Luna rodando los ojos. Cada uno apunto a su pareja con la varita y lo vistió a su gusto.

-¡Draco!- le llamó la atención la pelirroja al verse en un ajustado y sexy vestidito negro.

Todos se veían muy elegantes y pasaban desapercibidos entre tanta gente que irradiaba tanto dinero y elegancia.

-Sus nombres…- pidió un enorme señor a la entrada, parecía un gorila vestido de etiqueta.

-No estamos en la lista, pero somos amigos de Granger- dijo Malfoy escupiendo las palabras. El guardia los miró con expresión extraña y sacó una radio. Ron la reconoció ya que era de las mismas que el utilizaba para comunicarse con otros policías y movió su varita rápidamente.

-Ehhh… Eh…- murmuró el hombre mirándolos confundido y rascándose la enorme cabeza. – ¿En que estábamos?- les preguntó levantando una ceja totalmente confundido.

-Thompson y Toscani- recitó Luna tranquila y sonriendo luego de haber mirado la lista de invitados.

-Si…si…aquí están- el guardia se hizo amablemente a un lado y los dejo entrar al recinto.

**-oOo-**

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta al ver el lugar, luces moradas y rosadas estaban moviéndose por todos lados, había una enorme cortina cubriendo algo que tenía forma rectangular y alrededor de eso habían varias sillas.

Luna sonrió y negó con la cabeza, siempre había sido muy observadora y esta vez no había sido la excepción.

-Mira hay esa gente que graba las cosas- comentó Ron mirando los artefactos con la boca abierta.

-Son camarógrafos y periodistas- susurró Ginny mientras recibía cuatro vasos con champagne.

-¿Y dónde está Granger?… mira que de fiesta y la muy no nos invitó…-reclamó Draco peinándose el cabello de manera altanera.

-Les pedimos a los todos que tomen asiento porque lo que llevan esperando por casi un año ha llegado…- se escuchó una voz grave salir desde los alto parlantes que estaban colgados en las paredes.

Las dos parejas se sentaron en la segunda fila, ya que la primera estaba reservada sólo para invitados especiales.

La cortina se levantó dejando ver una larga pasarela y en medio se encontraba un hombre alto y muy atractivo con micrófono en mano y sonreía a más no poder.

-Bienvenidos a todos, son dos años que esta mujer nos ha deleitado con su talento, conocida como la diseñadora mas talentosa del país y una de las más importantes del mundo, ahora serán testigos de quince prendas que revolucionaran al mundo de la moda nuevamente… sin decir más… dejo con ustedes a… Hermione Granger- dijo volteándose hacia el fondo de la pasarela y salió una castaña traje de dos piezas morado y una blusa de la misma tonalidad pero un poco más clara. Le dio un beso al chico y recibió el micrófono.

-Bueno, muchas gracias a todos por venir… me han visto evolucionar durante estos dos años, y con mis dos lanzamientos anteriores la gloria llegó a mi corta carrera, pero esta noche quiero ir más allá, esta noche quiero alcanzar las estrellas…- dijo abriendo los brazos y sonriendo.

Una música de vanguardia comenzó a sonar y las luces se apagaron. Ginny, Ron y Draco estaban con la boca abierta. Luna tenía una leve sonrisa en los labios, estaba orgullosa de su amiga.

Tenues luces se encendieron en el suelo de la plataforma y las modelos comenzaron a desfilar, una por una, llevando vestidos, pantalones, chaquetas y blusas que les sacaron suspiros al público y más de un grito de apoyo.

Luego de más de media hora, desfilaron las quince modelos al mismo tiempo por la pasarela y Hermione fue la última en salir, también modelando un traje, el más precioso que las chicas hubiesen visto, levantó los brazos saludando a los presentes y el público se puso de pie para ovacionarla. Los chicos aplaudían aún sin poder creerlo, miraban alrededor y veían cuanta gente apoyaba a la castaña.

Los flashes de las cámaras eran cientos por segundo, ella esbozaba una sonrisa enorme, se sentía tan feliz.

Después de todo hubo una conferencia de prensa, luego los camarógrafos y los periodistas fueron sacados del evento, para dar lugar a la celebración.

Desde la barra los chicos observaban como Hermione saludaba todo el mundo con una sonrisa que no le habían visto nunca, iba de un lado a otro dirigiéndoles un par de palabras a todas las personas.

-No puedo creerlo…- dijo Ron mientras miraba con los ojos bien abiertos a Luna.

-Es famosa… - dijo Ginny tomando una revista que había sobre la mesa, salía Hermione en la portada junto a un guapo chico.

-¡Miren!- gritó alarmado Ron apuntando hacia un hombre que había aparecido recién entre la gente y que buscabaa alguien con la mirada.

**-oOo-**

-Tienes que comenzar ya con la siguiente colección... porque esta colección es mía, la quiero toda- le dijo una alta y delgada mujer guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Herrrmione!- escuchó que la llamaba una voz muy familiar.

-¡Víctor!- gritó al ver al búlgaro que estaba vestido con un esmoquin negro y una corbata de humita.

El chico corrió hacia su novia y la levantó en los aires, para luego darle un extenso beso.

Varias miradas estaban posadas sobre ambos y varias personas los aplaudieron.

-Sabía que sería un éxito- le dijo el chico separándose un poco pero sin dejar de abrazarla.

-Gracias por todo…- iba a decir unas palabras más pero el chico la volvió a levantar y giró con ella sonriendo. Mientras giraba levanto la mirada y se encontró con la persona que menos imagino ver esa noche.

**-oOo-**

-Lean…- dijo Malfoy mientras les mostraba la portada de la revista que había mirando Ginny.

Los tres dirigieron la mirada a las letras que aparecían bajo Hermione. "La Boda del Año".

-Él es él- dijo Ron señalando la noticia y luego al imponente chico que estaba con Hermione.

**-oOo-**

-Harry… - dijo la castaña en un susurro inaudible, comenzó a caminar en su dirección pero las modelos se le acercaron y le impidieron el paso.

-¡Amiga ya tengo como veinte ofertas de trabajo!- exclamó Lavender feliz al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba, pero su expresión cambió al sentir que algo andaba mal -¿Qué pasó Hermione?-

-Él estaba aquí…me encontró- dijo mirado el vacio espacio que había en donde hace un minuto había visto al moreno.

-Oh…- la modelo volvió a abrazar a su amiga en signo de apoyo. -Julie te está esperando arriba…- le avisó logrando cambiar la expresión de la castaña, la chica se fue a paso rápido de ahí.

**-oOo-**

-¿Cómo llegó Harry allá?- preguntó Ron abriéndose el cuello de la camisa.

-¿Alguien habrá notado que nos desaparecimos en medio de todos?- Luna se notaba un tanto preocupada.

-Lo dudo amor…-

Draco lanzó la revista sobre la mesita de centro. Todos la quedaron mirando en silencio.

-¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada?- todos saltaron de la sorpresa al escuchar la grave voz de Harry mientras el aparecía sentado en un sofá. Tenía el cabello más revuelto que nunca, llevaba la camisa fuera del pantalón y le faltaban dos botones.

Todos tragaron saliva y miraron instintivamente la revista que había en la mesita del centro. Harry los siguió y el corazón se le detuvo al ver a Hermione junto a ese hombre de la fiesta, "La boda del año", leyó una y otra vez. Ahora comprendía todo, un nudo se le formó en la garganta, y el pecho se le apretó en un segundo. Le había dolido ver Hermione en los brazos de otro hombre y se sintió morir cuando se besaron, pero ahora, ahora había perdido la cordura.

.

* * *

¡Helou! Bueno acá actualizando, no me pude resistir, es que con los reviews me sacaron tantas sonrisas que pensé; "bah, que diablos, actualizaré hoy mismo" jiji gracias a todos. Ya estamos avanzando bastante en la historia, la verdad es que no es un fic extenso aunque quedan varios capítulos por aquí.

Quiero que me disculpen por no ser descriptiva con el vestido que modelaba Hermione ni con el resto de su colección, la verdad es que no quise porque eso no era lo importante de la escena y esta historia es relativamente simple, bueno esa es la explicación xD, cuando tenga más tiempo libre me dedicaré a armar una historia con lujo y detalles, pero por ahora no puedo. (bueno si, pero me demoraria mucho en terminar los capítulos).

Ojala les haya gustado este chapter cualquier cosa haganmelo saber xD amo los reviews ¿se los habia dicho?.

**Agradecimientos:**

**Petakiita**: Jajaja ¡por Dios! Recuerdo haberte preguntado alguna vez sobre tu país xD, pero te juro que no recuerdo que me hayas respondido, asi que Shilenilla como yo, ahi va otra pregunta; ¿Stgo?. Oye nena, publica lo que tengas xD quiero leer y nadie actualiza, y me enferman los One Shots xDD, no hay historias que leer, estoy segura que tú tienes una super imaginación 1313 jiji. Asi que "_aunque conociendote a tí, es casi seguro que terminen bien_", mmm xD me acaban de dar ganas de cambiar de tradición sobre los happy endings, ademas que hoy vi Sweeny Todd y me quedó en la mente un final horrendo y triste xD (6). Un besito nena y gracias por tu review.

**Aya Nishino**: En el prox capítulo sabremos porque Hermione dejó a nuestro querido Harry. Que bueno que te está gustando el fic, espero que lo continues leyendo, yo tratare de actualizar seguido. Gracias por el review.

**AtRaM Potter**: Eaea, gracias por el review, jiji por supuesto que Hermione está confundida; como dice el dicho "en donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan" ¿no?. Un beso y gracias por leer.

**Kaze no Sensei**: Te hice caso y actualizé xD jiji. Pobre Harry, en realidad él está resentido con Hermione por eso no quiere que se entere de que siente cosas por ella aún. Bueno sigue esperando lo mejor; y yo daré lo mejor de mí para que la historia sea entrete y agradable. Gracias por leer.

**SMaris**: ¡Eres del otro bando! jajaja asi que R/Hr, tranquila Ronald no será dañado en este fanfic jiji asi que apoya a Harry y Hermione xDD. Grax por el review.

**DianaYeye**: Hola nena, sabes, yo hago exactamente lo mismo, no me gusta leer capítulo por capítulo además que nadie termina sus historias y siempre me quedo con las ganas de leer los finales. Respecto a lo que me pediste; bueno es dificil decir una fecha pero mmm... el 31 de Julio revisa, yo creo que ya estará listo. Un beso.

**camii granger**: Jiji si ellos son tan tiernos xD los amooo, ejem ejem... x) no puedo evitar ser fan total H/Hr. Grax por el review.

**cielocelene**: Que genial que te guste el fic, y tranquila; yo actualizo rápido. Gracias por leer.

¡Saludos!  
_Yuna Granger _

**D..E..J..A...T..U...R..E..V..I..E..W...D..A..L..E...A..L...GO.  
**


	5. Capítulo V

**En el capítulo anterior:**

_-¿Cómo llegó Harry allá?- preguntó Ron abriéndose el cuello de la camisa._

_-¿Alguien habrá notado que nos desaparecimos en medio de todos?- Luna se notaba un tanto preocupada._

_-Lo dudo amor…-_

_Draco lanzó la revista sobre la mesita de centro. Todos la quedaron mirando en silencio._

_-¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada?- todos saltaron de la sorpresa al escuchar la grave voz de Harry mientras el aparecía sentado en un sofá. Tenía el cabello más revuelto que nunca, llevaba la camisa fuera del pantalón y le faltaban dos botones._

_Todos tragaron saliva y miraron instintivamente la revista que había en la mesita del centro. Harry los siguió y el corazón se le detuvo al ver a Hermione junto a ese hombre de la fiesta, "La boda del año", leyó una y otra vez. Ahora comprendía todo, un nudo se le formó en la garganta, y el pecho se le apretó en un segundo. Le había dolido ver Hermione en los brazos de otro hombre y se sintió morir cuando se besaron, pero ahora, ahora había perdido la cordura._

* * *

**Capitulo V**

-¿Vas a regresar?- le preguntó Lavender a su amiga mientras ya casi amanecía, estaban en el balcón de su gran y lujoso departamento.

-Por supuesto, mis padres quieren conocer a Víctor, y también a…- dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior y sin terminar lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Y por qué no les pides que ellos vengan?-

-No, voy a regresar y dar la cara, ya escapé la vez anterior y… perdí la relación con mis padres además de haberles quitado algo muy importante- respondió mirando el cielo.

-A él también se lo quitaste…- le recordó mirándola de reojo. –Amiga, ¿te arrepientes de…?-

-Sólo pienso en que no habría llegado a ninguna parte… mucho menos a la posición que tengo ahora- se mordió el labio nuevamente y miró su reloj de pulsera.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó Lavender mientras encendía un cigarrillo con su varita.

-Voy a arreglar las cosas con mis amigos, llevaré a Víctor para presentárselo a mis padres y para mostrarle nuestro mundo- dijo mientras señalaba la varita en la mano de Lavender –Espero que Harry haya firmado ese bendito papel o voy a estallar de rabia…- agregó.

Entraron a la casa y la modelo con un ágil movimiento de varita hizo aparecer dos tazones llenos de espeso café.

-Guau, pensé que habías dejado el vicio...- comentó la chica al ver a la castaña hacer dos movimientos de varita para al rato recibir otro bolso con ropa.

-Lo había dejado…- bebió bastante del oscuro líquido y se dirigió a una de las habitaciones. Al rato apareció nuevamente y le dio un apretado abrazo a Lavender.

-Suerte- escucho que le decía al mismo tiempo que apretaba los ojos y aterrizaba frente a sus padres.

**-oOo-**

-¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó su mamá mientras le recibía el bolso.

-Bien- respondió esbozando una sonrisa.

-No has dormido…- adivinó su padre mientras sacaba una botellita de un armario y se la entregaba.

-Gracias, voy a salir…- les avisó para luego salir de ahí y beberse el contenido de la botella que le dio un poco de energía. Se apareció fuera de la casa de Ginny y Draco, ya que no le apetecía caminar en lo absoluto, sentía como si un camión le hubiese pasado por encima una y otra vez.

Se detuvo fuera de la puerta y la golpeó. Se escucharon algunos pasos al otro lado y apareció Draco que se veía somnoliento.

-Hermione…- la saludó mientras se pasaba una mano por un ojo.

-¿Hermione?- escuchó que preguntaba la inconfundible voz de Ron.

-¿Están todos aquí?- le preguntó a Draco que asintió levemente y se hizo a un lado dejándola pasar. Llegó a la pequeña sala de estar y efectivamente encontró a Luna sentada junto a Ron que estaba casi de pie y a Ginny frente a ellos. Se sentó en una silla que Draco hizo aparecer.

-Bueno… es una suerte que estén los cuatro, quería hablar con ustedes…- dijo mientras movía los dedos en un gesto de nerviosismo. Todos se dieron una mirada cómplice.

-Durante estos cuatro años me hice de una carrera, tengo bastante dinero, y ya no soy la misma chica que se fue…- guardó un momento de silencio y continuó. -…los extrañe a todos, pero regresar aquí o mantener un "contacto" con alguno de ustedes era lo mismo que regresar a ese pasado que quería enterrar…- confesó para luego dar un suspiro, debía ser sincera aunque recordar tantas cosas le doliese.

-Si me quedaba aquí… no iba a progresar, no iba a cumplir mis sueños, no iba a encontrar la felicidad plena que todos buscamos…quedarme era condenarme a la vida que no quería llevar-

-¿Y Harry?- preguntó Ron torciendo la boca, la castaña pudo notar como Luna le daba un codazo.

-Harry… era la razón contra la que yo luchaba, era quedarme aquí con el amor de mi vida, o irme y alcanzar lo que siempre soñé… renuncié a Harry como la peor de las cobardes… lo sé, pero eso me destrozo el corazón y parte de mi vida, además de perder una felicidad que aún añoro- pudo sentir como el pecho se le apretaba y como un nudo se situaba en su garganta.

-¡Pero ustedes se casaron, ibas a tener un bebé de él independiente de su destino!- exclamó Ginny con los ojos brillosos, Draco le apretó la mano sutilmente.

Hermione sintió su pecho apretarse aún más, tanto que la respiración se le hizo algo pesado; miró a sus amigos y sintió que les debía respuestas muy a pesar de que no quería decir ni pio.

-Él sabía de mis sueños, pero nunca los apoyó, ¿Qué acaso no lo recuerdan?- les preguntó un poco molesta ya que se sintió la mala de la película. Luna asintió al igual que Ron.

-Yo lo amaba locamente, me entregue a él, soñé un futuro a su lado, pero las cosas no se dieron- finalizó el tema del ojiverde y continuó –Regresé después de todo este tiempo con un objetivo; pedirle el divorcio y poder seguir adelante- tomó aire y se acomodó en la silla.

-¿Y por qué no se lo pediste antes?- pregunto Malfoy con tono tranquilo.

-Si lo hizo…- se escuchó la voz de Harry que aparecía por la puerta de la cocina y se quedaba de pie ahí. Hermione miró a las dos parejas y todos bajaron la mirada al suelo.

-Me mandó esos papeles una y otra vez, aún recibo una copia mensual- dijo mirando a los chicos que parecían sorprendidos.

-Pero ahora sí que es necesaria mi firma ¿no cariñito?- le preguntó irónicamente, al mismo tiempo que lanzaba la revista en la mesa de centro.

La chica inmediatamente la miró y se encontró a sí misma con su prometido en la portada. Tragó saliva y miro a los chicos que le devolvían la mirada culpables.

-Ya lo sabían…- murmuró poniéndose de pie.

-Estuvimos ayer ahí Hermione…en tu desfile- le dijo Luna ladeando un poco la cabeza. –Conocimos tu nuevo mundo…- agregó intentando sonreír, pero no lo hizo, sabía que no era el momento de felicitarla.

-Felicidades Hermione, ese sí que es un buen partido, mucho dinero, atractivo y probablemente te dará un hijo sano y vivo- dijo antes de salir por la puerta corriendo. La castaña les dirigió una rápida mirada a todos y salió detrás de Harry.

**-oOo-**

El moreno corrió durante unos segundos y desapareció, Hermione hizo lo mismo, llegó fuera de su antiguo hogar y lo vio dirigirse a paso rápido al puente que tenia a un costado de la casa.

-Harry…- lo llamó suavemente cuando lo tuvo cerca.

-Ya firme los papeles- le dijo sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Harry… háblame, ¡mírame!- rogó poniéndose enfrente del moreno, ni siquiera le importo que el chico hubiese firmado el divorcio.

-¿Me abandonaste porque te di un hijo muerto o porque no tenía suficiente dinero?- le preguntó apretando los ojos, ella sintió un profundo dolor en el pecho.

-No sé cómo puedes pensar eso…- le dijo dolida. -Me fui persiguiendo mi sueño… era muy inmadura y no… no pude darte explicaciones ni a ti, ni a mis amigos y ni siquiera a mis padres-

-¿Y por qué no regresaste cuando lograste lo que querías?-

-¡¿Y por qué tu no me fuiste a buscar?! ¡¿Qué crees que no te esperé?!- el moreno abrió los ojos y la miró, ella estaba llorando pero no denotaba tristeza en su semblante. –Claro que te esperé, y cuando logré lo que quería, por supuesto que pensé en regresar, pero me armé una vida nueva allá y mi carrera despegó al cielo-

-Bueno ya lo hecho, hecho está- dijo el chico mirando hacia otro lado -…ya tienes mi firma, entonces no tenemos nada más de que hablar- La chica asintió y se volteó. –Felicidades por tu compromiso- escucho que le decía el moreno y comenzó a correr sin dirección, mientras las lágrimas le brotaban de los ojos como lluvia.

**-oOo-**

-Amiga, te debemos una disculpa…- la chica se volteó y vio a los chicos de pie mirándola.

-Ninguno pensó en tus razones de alejarte de nuestro mundo, solo apoyamos a Harry, y eso no estuvo del todo bien- le dijo Luna mientras se agachaba junto a ella.

-Perdónenme…- les dijo aún llorando.

-Y tú también a nosotros…- dijo Ginny acercándose a su lado.

Todos la abrazaron y Hermione se sintió como antes, una felicidad especial causada tan solo por tener esos amigos tan fieles a su lado, y esa felicidad hubiese sido inmensa de haber recuperado a Harry como un amigo más.

-Nos vas a invitar a tu boda ¿cierto?- preguntó Malfoy cuando ya iban de regreso al camino de tierra. Ella asintió sonriendo.

Pasaron a la casa de Hermione, ahí se cambiaron todos de ropa y se arreglaron ya que saldrían de fiesta esa noche para celebrar que todo estaba bien entre ellos.

Llegaron al bar de siempre. Lily la madre de Harry los saludo radiante.

-Lily llénanos la mesa de tragos, de los más costosos…- le pidió Hermione en voz baja –…todo a mi cuenta- agregó guiñándole un ojo. La mujer notó la mirada enrojecida de la castaña a pesar del maquillaje que se había puesto y supo que había estado llorando.

Al rato llegó Harry y a pesar de que Ron lo fue a buscar no quiso unirse a su mesa.

-Cuando recibí el arma muggle, le dispare sin querer a Malfoy- le contó Ron a su amiga mientras ella miraba al rubio sorprendida.

-Me dio en el trasero- la chica no pudo evitar ponerse a reír a carcajadas y todos la imitaron.

-La cicatriz es pequeñísima- agregó Ginny, Draco se puso rojo como el cabello de su esposa y la mesa volvió a estallar en sonoras risas.

Harry seguía en la barra bebiendo y hablando con su madre.

-¿No es ese tu novio?- preguntó Luna mirando hacia la puerta, Hermione se volteó dudosa y efectivamente era Víctor Krum de pie en la puerta, intimidó a todos con su tamaño.

Él búlgaro la divisó y comenzó a caminar con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, ella se puso de pie y lo abrazó hundiendo su cara en el pecho de Víctor, cuanto necesitaba un abrazo de él después de todo lo que había ocurrido, luego de unos segundos el chico le levantó la mejilla con la mano y le dio un tierno beso.

-Estos son mis amigos- le dijo volteándose hacia los chicos. –Luna y Ron, Draco y Ginny-

-Víctor Krum, un placer- dijo el chico con voz grave y educada, llevaba una casaca de cuero café y unos pantalones negros.

Se unió al grupo, continuaron conversando y riéndose. Harry al rato entró a la despensa del bar y ahí se quedó.

-Ya regreso…- dijo la chica mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la puerta que estaba al lado de la del baño.

Entró y lo vio sentado sobre unas cajas, mirando el suelo. Se acercó lentamente y se agacho quedando frente a él.

-Harry solo escúchame…- le pidió al mismo tiempo que se tambaleaba un poco. –Quiero que seamos amigos, durante el tiempo que estuve sin ti me di cuenta de que te necesito en mi vida, eres demasiado importante como para dejarte atrás- conectaron sus miradas y se quedaron en silencio un momento.

-Yo también te necesito en mi vida Herms- con sus dedos le puso un par de risos atrás de la oreja

-¿Podemos ser amigos?- le preguntó tomándole la mano entre las suyas.

-Podemos intentarlo- fue su más sincera respuesta.

Salieron de la habitación juntos y se dirigieron a la mesa en donde los chicos los recibieron sonrientes y disimuladamente sorprendidos.

-Víctor Krum- se presentó el búlgaro al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie y estiraba la mano hacia el ojiverde.

-Harry Potter- dijo tomándole la mano y apretándola con fuerza. Eran de la misma estatura, solo que Krum era más macizo que el moreno.

Hermione se sentó en el regazo de Víctor y él apoyo una mano en la cintura de la chica.

Pasaron las horas y se despidieron, Harry fue a dejar a Hermione y a Víctor a la casa de la chica, no podían aparecerse ya que el búlgaro desconocía la magia.

-Esperro que no tengas camas disponibles amorr- le dijo coqueto, ella en respuesta soltó una risilla nerviosa, al mismo tiempo su mirada se cruzó con la de Harry a través del espejo retrovisor.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Víctor se bajó de la camioneta y Hermione se giró hasta quedar frente al moreno y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

Entraron a la casa en silencio ya que era muy tarde y se quedaron en la habitación de la castaña quien antes de entrar movió su varita e hizo aparecer una cama al lado de la suya.

El chico soltó un bufido de indignación y se lanzó sobre la cama.

-Hermione… adelanté el matrimonio para el sábado, porque me llamó la selección de mi país, el domingo tengo que estar allá-

La castaña abrió los ojos como platos y tragó tanta saliva como pudo. Se casaría en dos días más y aún tenía que contarle a Víctor que ella podía hacer magia, además estaba el problema más grande; tenía que reverlar el secreto que había guardado durante cuatro largos años.

.

* * *

Tengo una terrible noticia que contarles; hoy 24 de Julio hace 20 años atrás nací xD. Seeh, ¡estoy de cumpleaños!, 20 añitos, pero nadie me cree porque parezco menor, bueno yo siempre joven (xD) jiji. Espero reviews lindos como regalo jiji. ¡Gracias!

Ojala les haya gustado el chapter, Hermione va a revelar su secreto mejor guardado; haciendole justicia al nombre loco de este fic y avanzando así a la recta final. Gracias por los reviews, la verdad es que esperaba tener unos dos por chapter no más xD, MIL GRACIAS.

**Agradecimientos:**

**SMaris**: Gracias por el review, jiji bueno me alegra que seas HHR Fan aunque sea acá. Un besito.

**camii granger:** Que rico que te gustó el capítulo, espero que éste también. Gracias por leer.

**Ale-Kaze**: Si, se armó la grande pero nunca tanto y continuare actualizando seguido asi que descuida. Un beso.

**danny1989**: Las vacaciones son lo mejor jiji. Me encanta terminar así los fics, osea los capitulos xD no sé, no podria dejar uno sin algo de intriga para el siguiente. Gracias por leer y por el review. Un beso.

**Petakiita**: Me cuesta demasiado leer finales rancios HHR xD imaginate escribir uno por Dios creo que moriria! jajaja. Sabes?, yo tengo un megaproblema de inspiración asi que no puedo dar ni un solo consejo, sólo trato de escribir las ideas por ahi y despues desarrollarlas y darles retoques, y retoques y retoques xD, la verdad es que se me han ocurrido montones de historias pero nunca puedo avanzarlas, en fin. No habrá sangre aquí niña vampirezca xD te pillé! eres del tipo sanguinario jajaja, Victor y Harry son amiguis ahora :P, ya nena, mil gracias por tu review, estiloso y con tu marca como siempre. Un besito y otro abrazo de oso para allá. Ah olvide decir, jamas te diria campesina XD, siento envidia de yo estar acá TT, solo conozco hasta Chillan, pero definitivamente me quedo con el sur. Un beso lindaa. Bye!.

**AtRaM Potter**: jiji siii que feliz me siento que te guste la historia, eaea. Mil gracias por acompañarme y seguir leyendo. Un beso.

**DianaYeye**: Gracias por dejar review y descuida xD, terminare esta historia jiji para que la leas tranquila. Bye.

**lizz.potter:** Si, nuestro Harry sufre mucho pero ya he leido demasiadas historias en donde Herms es la que sufre, aunque pensandolo bien acá estan ambos pasandolo mal. Bueno, gracias por unirte al grupo lector de mi fic jiji. Un besito.

¡Saludos!  
_Yuna Granger _

**D..E..J..A...T..U...R..E..V..I..E..W...1..2..3...GO!**


	6. Capítulo VI

**En el capítulo anterior...**

_Entraron a la casa en silencio ya que era muy tarde y se quedaron en la habitación de la castaña quien antes de entrar movió su varita e hizo aparecer una cama al lado de la suya._

_El chico soltó un bufido de indignación y se lanzó sobre la cama._

_-Hermione… adelanté el matrimonio para el sábado, porque me llamó la selección de mi país, el domingo tengo que estar allá-_

_La castaña abrió los ojos como platos y tragó tanta saliva como pudo. Se casaría en dos días más y aún tenía que contarle a Víctor que ella podía hacer magia, además estaba el problema más grande; tenía que reverlar el secreto que había guardado durante cuatro largos años._

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

-Víctor tengo algo importante que decirte…- estaban caminando temprano por el bosque, ya le había presentado al búlgaro a sus padres y se llevaron muy bien.

-¿Qué eres bruja?- preguntó cómo si nada.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó exaltada y mirándolo sorprendida se detuvo.

-Lavender me lo dijo… hace mucho tiempo… me mostró su varita y todo- dijo como si nada. –Incluso mi madre sabía algo al respecto, ya sabes los ministerios están conectados y mi madre trabaja ahí-

La castaña sonrió y pensó en que ahora tenía un peso menos, también pensó en que asesinaría a su amiga a penas la viese.

-Quiero casarme aquí…- le confesó, el chico asintió como si nada, y continuaron caminando.

-¿Puedes hacer algo para traer las cosas que están en la bodega?- preguntó mirándola re reojo.

-Si, puedo traer hasta a tu madre si quieres…- él soltó una agradable carcajada y la tomó de la mano, Hermione se sintió un tanto incomoda un escalofrío la recorrió, sacudió la cabeza para olvidarse.

-Entonces será algo pequeño, traeré solo a mi madre… mejor le decimos a Lavender que la traiga-

**-oOo-**

-¿Te llegó la invitación?- le preguntó Luna al mismo tiempo que se aparecía en la casa de Ginny.

-Sí, Víctor acaba de hablar con Draco y le dijo que se tenía que ir a su país por lo que adelantaron todo, y que además Hermione le pidió casarse aquí…- le explicó Ginny, luego se sentaron a conversar sobre los vestidos que utilizarían al día siguiente.

**-oOo-**

Ron organizó la seguridad del evento con magia, no querían que nadie ingresase al pueblo mientras transcurría el evento, a esa altura todos sabían la importancia de la pareja en el mundo muggle. Por lo que amablemente colaboraron en no dispersar la noticia más allá del Valle de Godric.

**-oOo-**

-Podemos hacer algo malo esta noche, total mañana tendrás a un hombre pisándote hasta la sombra- le dijo Ginny a Hermione con gesto gracioso y poniendo expresión petulante típica de un Malfoy.

-Saben amigas, me gustaría que estuviésemos con los chicos, como antes-

-Ellos están en casa de Harry… podemos aparecernos allá- dijo Luna mientras abrazaba a sus amigas y se las llevaba de ahí.

-¡Hey!- exclamaron todos levantando sus botellas de cerveza.

-¿Podemos unirnos a su diversión?- preguntó Hermione sentándose junto a Harry y quitándole de las manos la botella cerveza para dale un largo trago, el moreno la observó sorprendido pero luego su semblante se suavizo y le regalo una sincera sonrisa.

-Espero que no sea como la despedida de soltera de Ginny, despertamos al otro día una hora antes de la boda- comentó Luna mientras ponía música.

Hermione se sintió apenada por no haber estado en la boda de sus amigos, se puso de pie y salió afuera un rato.

Todos miraron a Harry y él asintió, siguió a la castaña y se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué pasó?- le pregunto preocupado.

-Me dio un poco de nostalgia… el no haber estado presente en la boda de los chicos…-

-Bueno, no te pongas triste hoy, estamos celebrando que mañana es tu gran día, tienes que estar feliz- le dijo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta de mezclilla y se la ponía encima a la castaña.

-Gracias- le dijo aspirando el aroma que traía la chaqueta, el mismo aroma que Harry había tenido siempre, un aroma que nunca abandonó la esencia de la castaña.

Regresaron a la celebración y bailaron hasta el amanecer. Con mucho sueño se despidieron y desaparecieron por parejas.

Primero Ginny junto a Draco y luego Ron junto a Luna.

-Bueno Harry, nos vemos en un rato más…- le dijo la castaña mirando el enorme reloj de pared.

-Si… en un rato más- respondió para verla desaparecer.

Suspiró y se dirigió a su pieza, ahí estaba la cama que alguna vez compartió con Hermione, se sacó la remera blanca que traía y la lanzó al suelo con rabia, con rabia por cómo eran las cosas. En completa oscuridad se acercó a la ventana, cerró los ojos y se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos.

Se giró bruscamente al sentir a alguien detrás y levantó la varita al mismo tiempo que una luz celeste brillaba en la punta.

-¿Hermione?-

Lanzó la varita lejos y con una zancada acortó la distancia entre ellos y la besó, devoró sus labios sin clemencia, se apropió de su boca como si en cualquier momento alguien se la arrebataría. Ella correspondió el beso con la misma desesperación. El moreno sintió las heladas y pequeñas manos de la chica subir desde su abdomen hasta sus pectorales.

Un escalofrió la recorrió de pies a cabeza al sentir los formados músculos del moreno, recordó que era huesudo y delgado, no podía comparar lo que estaba tocando con lo que tocó alguna vez. Soltó un gritito de sorpresa cuando el moreno la levantó y se la colgó en el cuerpo, ella abrazó su cintura con sus piernas.

Cayeron sobre la cama riendo, Harry sobre ella, sentir el peso del chico sobre su cuerpo la hizo excitarse aún más. Sin dejar de besarse, ni de acariciarse, el moreno le dio una envestida con la ropa puesta y ella soltó un gemido dentro de su boca.

Él sonrió complacido, cuánto tiempo alucinando con escucharla gemir, suspirar o simplemente hablar. Y ahora tenía todo eso y sabía que era la última vez que la tendría tan cerca ya que se iba a convertir en la mujer de otro.

-No te vayas- le pidió en el oído para luego bajar a su cuello y apropiarse de ese trozo de piel con su lengua.

Ella no le respondió nada, solo se dejo llevar por las sensaciones. El moreno le robó un último beso, y se acostó a su lado, ella entendió todo y se apoyó en el pecho desnudo del chico mientras unas traicioneras lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse.

-Adiós Hermione…-

* * *

No me odien xD, no habia podido actualizar, además he tenido mil cosas que hacer lo siento mucho. Bueno ojala les haya gustado este capítulo que es bastante breve pero bueh... como dicen es lo que hay xD. El domingo actualizo sin falta. Gracias por los reviews!

**Agradecimientos:**

**aries123**: Muchas gracias por el review, bueno; la razón de porque Herms dejó a Harry está en el capítulo anterior x) (el 5). un beso y espero que sigas siendo una fiel lectora jiji.

**Ale-Kaze**: Hey no seas mala con el pobre Victor, más encima le ocultan las cosas xD... pobre nene búlgaro. Ah! la razón de porque Harry no siguió a Hermione se sabrá un poquito más adelante jiji asi que tranquila. Gracias por todos esos Feliz Cumpleaños que me dejaste!! Me encantó tu review, además me cantaste!! jii Linda gracias. Bueno ojala te siga gustando mi fic y buehhh un beso.

**camii granger**: Gracias nena por cantarme el cumple!!. Ah nena, a mi también me da penita Harry pero he leído mucho en donde Hermione es la que lo pasa mal asi que ahora le toca a nuestro ojiverde favorito; aunque no creas que ella no sufre. Gracias por el review.

**AtRaM Potter**: Que rico que te gustó el capítulo anterior, ojala que este también xD. Ya veremos si Victor se enoja por los secretossss, tranquilidad todo ocurrira a su debido momento jijiji. Un beso.

**SMaris**: Gracias por los saludoss, ahh parece que estoy haciendo sufrir mucho a Harry xD! tendré que equilibrar la balanza. Esperemos que las cosas se arreglen buehh ya veremos que ocurre. Sigue leyendo!! bye!.

**DianaYeye**: Jajaj me alegro demasiado que tu curiosidad no haya podido más jiji significa que voy bien ¿no?. Muchas gracias por el review y por los saludos.

**cieloselene**: Jjaja oyee nada de abandonarme eh xD. Si están casados es todo lo que puedo decir. Un beso nena y gracias por leer y por dejar review.

**Ethel Potter**: Grax por los saludos, me alegro que te unas a mi fic y que te esté gustando jiji. Bueno espero que sigas leyendo. Un beso.

**NTde Lupin**: Ahhh xD lei tu review y me asusté!, que me dejas de leer? ahh no entendi mucho xDDD. Ocultar las cosas es lo peor... pero como ya dije; en este fic Harry será el más afectado, aunque Hermione no es feliz por lo que digamos. Bueno ojala SI sigas leyendo, un beso.

**JaNnYtA**: Me gustó tu regalo; una nueva lectora, eaea. ¡Qué genial que te guste mi fic!, la verdad es que me esfuerzo para escribir y redactar bien (para ser sincera yo no leo historias que no esten bien escritas...buehh esa soy yo). Gracias por el review.

**Petakiita**: Ahora se otra cosa de ti; tienes 19 (demonios soy mayor xD, aunque serán unos 14 años de edad mental xD). Pasé el día de mi cumple en casita con mi familia... pero hoy sábado hago party acá por supuesto jeje. Gracias por los buenos deseos (x mi cumple). Oye que onda?! xD ¿por qué todos estan leyendo crepusculo? S (Esto parece chat para variar yo preguntandote cosas xD, mejor te pido el msn xD). Ojala lo hayas pasado bien ahi en tu parranda. Un beso y mil gracias como siempre por el super review.

**danny1989**: Gracias por los saludos y que bueno que te gustó el capítulo anterior (espero que este también) Un beso y sigue leyendooo.

¡Saludos!  
_Yuna Granger _

**GO...GO...GO...GO  
**


	7. Capítulo VII

**En el capítulo anterior...**

_Cayeron sobre la cama riendo, Harry sobre ella, sentir el peso del chico sobre su cuerpo la hizo excitarse aún más. Sin dejar de besarse, ni de acariciarse, el moreno le dio una envestida con la ropa puesta y ella soltó un gemido dentro de su boca._

_Él sonrió complacido, cuánto tiempo alucinando con escucharla gemir, suspirar o simplemente hablar. Y ahora tenía todo eso y sabía que era la última vez que la tendría tan cerca ya que se iba a convertir en la mujer de otro._

_-No te vayas- le pidió en el oído para luego bajar a su cuello y apropiarse de ese trozo de piel con su lengua._

_Ella no le respondió nada, solo se dejo llevar por las sensaciones. El moreno le robó un último beso, y se acostó a su lado, ella entendió todo y se apoyó en el pecho desnudo del chico mientras unas traicioneras lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse._

_-Adiós Hermione…-_

* * *

**Capítulo VII**

Al día siguiente se la pasó intentando hacer algo por su boda, pero Lavender que ya había llegado estaba completamente encargada de todo el asunto, así que no le quedo otra cosa que hacer que terminar de arreglarle unos detalles a su vestido de novia.

Era un diseño único y propio, su amiga modelo casi se desmaya cuando lo vio por primera vez, aun así Hermione no había querido incursionar por el lado de los vestidos de novia ya que tenía cierto rencor respecto al matrimonio.

Se quedó mirando la blanca tela que parecía que brillaba con la luz, se lanzó de espaldas sobre su cama y se quedó mirando el techo, como solía hacerlo antes.

Harry aún no había firmado el divorcio, le había mentido cuando le dijo que había firmado, aun así ella se casaría con o sin su firma, ya solucionaría eso después. Lo único que debía hacer era enviar los benditos papeles para que los hicieran legal. Fue inevitable recordar nuevamente la noche anterior Harry besándola y ella correspondiéndole de manera desesperada, aún no podía comprender la razón por la cual regresó a donde el moreno. Podía sentir su sabor, soltó un suspiro y se percató de que no estaba sola en la habitación.

-Hija… ¿Qué ocurre?- peguntó su madre mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama.

-Sólo pienso mamá…es que no sé, todo se vino tan encima- se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana. –Imagínate… ni siquiera tengo mi vestido listo-

-Estás triste Hermione… soy tu madre sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea-

Hermione miró el cielo que comenzaba a nublarse, se mordió los labios y miró a su madre con miedo. – ¿Lo que sea?-

**-oOo-**

Se despidió de sus padres con una sonrisa torcida, ellos aún miraban un punto fijo de la habitación en silencio. No tenía otra opción que sincerarse completamente con ellos, aun que las consecuencias ya estaban presentes.

-Voy a salir…- comentó sin recibir respuesta.

Cerró los ojos y se apareció en el pueblo, se habían conseguido una casona para hacer la ceremonia, por lo que se dirigió hacia allá.

Entró al lugar mirando como las sillas estaban en su lugar, un pequeño altar, las flores, los mozos ensayaban, continuó caminando hasta que divisó a Víctor que conversaba animadamente con Lavender. Ambos reían a carcajadas y se daban empujones.

-¡Amiga!- la llamó la chica levantando las manos. Se dirigió hacia ellos.

-Todo va estupendo, como estaba pronosticado- respondió la modelo sin que Hermione formulara ni siquiera la pregunta.

-Yo me voy en traslador a Australia, aún no le he dicho nada a mi madre- comentó el búlgaro y la castaña se tapo la boca sorprendida –Tranquila… es para tomarla por sorpresa y bueno para que no traiga a nadie indeseable- se despidió de un beso en la mejilla de Lavender y a Hermione le dio un beso en los labios el cual no fue correspondido.

-Ahora si Herms, dime...-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Por qué tienes esa cara mujer…. hace cuatro años que te conozco, te veo todos los días, se que te ocurre algo-

-Le conté a mis padres…- le confesó, su amiga soltó un bufido.

-Bueno, había que hacerlo tarde o temprano… solo te queda alguien a quien contárselo-

-Lo sé…-

Al rato se fueron en traslador a Australia hasta el departamento de Hermione.

Pasaron allá la noche y al otro día la castaña se sentía tan nerviosa como confundida.

-Lavender los vendrá a buscar- le dijo al chico mientras miraba una cabellera azabache que se notaba en el sofá bajo los cojines.

-Tranquila Hermione…- le respondió el muchacho que la miraba preocupado, ella no dijo nada y se acercó al sofá.

-Amor, te vas a ir junto a Neville- recibió en respuesta un bufido y un conocido chasquido de lengua.

**-oOo-**

El día de la boda Hermione estaba hecha un atado de nervios, estuvo toda la mañana acostada en su cama, no quería ver a nadie, Lavender a duras penas pudo maquillarla y peinarla ya que la castaña parecía estar en trance.

-Mione, estamos a horas de tu boda, colabórame un poco amiga- le pidió mientras le daba los últimos toques al maquillaje de sus ojos.

Al rato ambas llegaron a la casona en donde se celebraría la boda. Hermione andaba perdida y no saludaba a nadie, ni siquiera se preocupó de no toparse con el novio.

Se encontró con sus amigos y se unió a ellos, todos conversaban animados y ella parecía en otro mundo, hasta que vio a alguien que le devolvió la sonrisa al rostro, y supo que había llegado la hora.

.

* * *

¡No me digan nada ni me odien! xD, era más extenso el capítulo pero lo estaba chequeando y no no no; lo separé en dos así queda mucho mejor, pero no se preocupen mañana lunes actualizo sin falta.

**Agradecimientos:** _**aries123**, **cieloselene**, **Petakiita**, **SMaris**, **Ale-Kaze**, **camii granger**, **Ethel Potter**, **AtRaM Potter **_

Lo siento por no agradecer individualmente (para el proximo chapter sin falta, es necesario hacer justicia con esos reviews increibles que me dejan, sobretodo **Petakiita**, grax nena), pero anoche me pegue una mini-party celebrando nuevamente mis dulces 20 y no doy más del sueño xD Uds me comprenden. Un beso y una abrazo para todas las personitas que me alegran con sus reviews y espero que continuen conmigo hasta el final.

¡Saludos!  
_Yuna Granger _

**GO...GO...GO...GO**


	8. Capítulo VIII

**En el capítulo anterior...**

_El día de la boda Hermione estaba hecha un atado de nervios, estuvo toda la mañana acostada en su cama, no quería ver a nadie, Lavender a duras penas pudo maquillarla y peinarla ya que la castaña parecía estar en trance._

_-Mione, estamos a horas de tu boda, colabórame un poco amiga- le pidió mientras le daba los últimos toques al maquillaje de sus ojos._

_Al rato ambas llegaron a la casona en donde se celebraría la boda. Hermione andaba perdida y no saludaba a nadie, ni siquiera se preocupó de no toparse con el novio._

_Se encontró con sus amigos y se unió a ellos, todos conversaban animados y ella parecía en otro mundo, hasta que vio a alguien que le devolvió la sonrisa al rostro, y supo que había llegado la hora._

* * *

**Capítulo VIII**

-¡Julie!- gritó sonriendo y abriendo los brazos, su día pasó de nublado a soleado en un instante. Los chicos la miraron atentos y vieron como una pequeña niña vestida de amarillo corría en su dirección, la levantó abrazándola y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo te has portado?- le preguntó mientras la miraba y la pequeña soltaba una tierna risita.

-Bien mamá- respondió dándole un beso en la mejilla a la castaña.

Se acercó a los chicos que las miraban extrañados.

-Chicos, esta es Julie…mi hija- se las presentó al mismo tiempo que las bocas de los cuatro se abrieron casi hasta el piso, ella arrugó el entrecejo pero luego sonrió al ver que su hija saludaba a sus amigos batiendo la manito en el aire.

Observaron bien a la niña, tenía el largo y brillante cabello azabache ondulado, piel clara, la misma nariz y forma de los ojos de Hermione. Luna se acercó a la niña y la miró directo a los ojos.

-Oh Dios…- fue lo único que pudo murmurar y observó como Hermione se mordía el labio inferior.

**-oOo-**

-¿Quién es esa niña que está con Hermione?- preguntó Harry mientras miraba al balcón del segundo piso al grupo, el búlgaro estaba atándose el cordón de uno de sus zapatos.

-Es Julie… su hija- respondió el chico un poco extrañado.

-¿Hija?- preguntó sin creer sus propias palabras. – ¿Tiene... tiene una hija?- la garganta se le secó al pronunciar la última palabra.

-Como… ¿no lo sabías?- se pasó la mano por el corto cabello sabiendo que había hablado de más.

-No…- respondió antes desaparecer dejando a Krum con una ceja más levantada que la otra.

-Hermione- la llamó extrañado y llego rápidamente hasta su lado.

-¿Qué pasa Víctor?- preguntó ella mientras tenia a la niña de la mano, no pudo evitar escapar de la mirada de sus amigos así que se dirigió al balcón para pensar un poco y en eso estaba hasta que su novio la interrumpió.

-¿Por qué nadie sabe que tienes una hija?, Potter no tenía idea…- la expresión de Hermione cambio drásticamente.

-¡¿Harry la vio?!- exclamó como si le hubiesen lanzado un jarro de agua helada.

Y todas las piezas encajaron, sintió lo que debía hacer, pasó al lado de Víctor casi corriendo, pero no pudo avanzar mucho ya que el búlgaro la agarró con fuerza del brazo.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo Hermione?- preguntó serio y temiendo la respuesta. –Me estas ocultando algo, tal como lo de tu matrimonio con Potter-

-Víctor yo…- comenzó sin saber realmente que decir, nunca pensó que ocurrirá eso, en su plan estaba divorciarse de Harry y hacer como si esa unión nunca hubiese ocurrido.

-No hay nada que decir…- el chico se soltó la corbata y observó a Hermione, supo que ella también lo estaba pasando mal.

La castaña recordó que la madre de Víctor la estaba investigando y cerró los ojos sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

-Éramos muy jóvenes…- no continuó hablando ya que sintió la mano del chico acariciando suavemente su rostro.

-No me puedo casar… porque Harry es el padre de Julie… y nos merecemos la oportunidad de ser una familia- respondió mientras tomaba a su hija en brazos.

-Apenas conocí a Potter lo supe, estos ojos…- dijo Víctor acariciándole la mejilla a la niña que lo miraba sonriendo sin entender nada.

-Lo siento Víctor… yo te quiero mucho-

-Yo lo siento más, si hubiese tenido más tiempo para ti, no hubieses venido sola y tal vez ya estaríamos casados- le dio un beso en los labios y se alejó, ya había perdido la batalla y no había guerra que pelear.

**-oOo-**

Sentía algo nuevo en su pecho, esperanza que creyó alguna vez perdida y esbozaba una sonrisa que parecía eterna, caminó a paso rápido entre los presentes; necesitaba encontrar a Harry, lo buscó con la mirada pero sin éxito.

-¿Saben dónde está Harry?- preguntó a los chicos que estaban conversando aún sorprendidos bajo un árbol, lamentablemente negaron con la cabeza.

-En el lago- respondió Draco con tono seguro y le regaló la más sincera sonrisa a Hermione antes de que esta desapareciera no sin antes dejarles a su hija a ellos, las personas en las que más confiaba en el mundo.

**-oOo-**

-Harry…- susurró al verlo sentado en una roca en dirección al lago cristalino.

El moreno cerró los ojos al escuchar su nombre y rápidamente se limpió una lágrima que silenciosamente caía por su mejilla.

Caminó despacio hacia él, observando su ancha espalda y su cabello un tanto alborotado, llegó a su lado y respiró decidida.

-Harry- lo llamó nuevamente pero el mantuvo su atención y sus ojos en el agua que se movía lentamente.

-Herms… necesito que me acompañes- le pidió sin mirarla, se puso de pie y la abrazó. Ella sintió que se derretía, era un abrazo cálido, cerró los ojos y se relajo en los brazos de Harry mientras sentía el tirón que los hizo llegar a otro lugar.

Los ojos de Hermione exploraron los alrededores y notó enseguida que estaban al otro lado del lago.

Harry comenzó a caminar en dirección a un pequeño bosque y ella lo siguió. Luego de un par de minutos se comenzó a vislumbrar una hermosa mansión, Hermione miró extrañada al moreno intentando obtener alguna información, pero el continuo caminando sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Buenos días Señor Potter- lo saludaban los hombres con tono de profundo respeto y hacían pequeñas referencias. Ella no estaba entendiendo nada. Hasta que llegó a la entrada de la casona, tenía un letrero que la hizo girarse bruscamente hasta encontrarse con los preciosos ojos de Harry sonriendo melancólicamente.

**-oOo-**

-¿Qué demonios va a ocurrir ahora?- preguntó Ron a Luna mientras bebía ponche rápidamente y miraba de reojo a la niña que estaba persiguiendo una mariposa.

-No tengo idea, pero espero que Harry le muestre todo lo que ha hecho por ella- respondió Luna mirando el cielo y deseando que todo conspirara para que ellos se quedaran juntos.

Ron miró hacia el cielo que comenzaba a despejarse y apretó la mano de Luna.

-Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes- susurró lo bastante alto para que ella escuchara y asintiera con pesar deseando lo mismo.

.

* * *

Ya se lo imaginaban ¿no?, si tienen alguna pregunta les aseguro que será respondida en el siguiente y último capítulo. Tenia muy claro que iba a ocurrir en el final, pero luego de ver Sweeny Todd como se escriba xD y ver su final... buehhh xD como que fui influenciada por un no buen final XD, asi que estoy reeditando el último chapter pero en unos dos días más estará a su disposicion jiji. Para que preparen la bazooka y me lanzen lo que quieran.

**Agradecimientos:**

**AtTrAm Potter**: Ahora ya sabes que fue lo que Hermione le contó a sus padres xD será eso ¿cierto?, mil gracias por el review y prepara tu arma para el final o los vegetales, bienvenidos sean xD.

**camii granger**: Ohh ya terminaron tus vacas... buuu yo regreso a los estudios el prox lunes... asi que desaparezco de acá (bueno la verdad no, xD no puedo evitarlo) ojala te guste este cap. Besos.

**Petakiita**: No era Harry quien hizo que Hermione sonriera xD,.. muahaha te equivocaste Sherlock!!, que bueno que notaste la confusión de Hermione, la verdad es que este chapter originalmente no tenia esa parte... pero la encontre necesaria asi que se la agregue antes de actualizar xD. Me reí mil contigo x) apenas pueda te envió a mi lechuza hechiza con tu cartita. Un beso.

**SMaris**: Espero que te haya ido super en tu final (xD es un exámen cierto?) a mi me toca cálculo avanzado ahora y tngo miedo!. Ojala te haya gustado este chapter y tambien te digo: prepara tu arma para que me dispares cuando sea necesario. jajaja un beso.

**cieloselene**: Sorry por lo breve del chapter anterior... pero imaginate lo juntaba con este, como que son muchas cosas distintas. Gracias por los saludos x mi cumple jiji. No crees que esten casados? mehhh jiji xD. Gracias por el review y espero que sigas leyendo. Bye!.

**DianaYeYe**: Desvelada, muerta de sueño, como sea; no puedo abandonar a todas las personitas que se toman un tiempo para leer mi loca historia y dejarme un review, por eso trato de actualizar seguido... gracias nena por leer y por comentar. Se agradece.

¡Saludos!  
_Yuna Granger _

**GO...D..A..L..E...A..L...GO**


	9. Capítulo IX

**En el capítulo anterior...**

_-¿Qué demonios va a ocurrir ahora?- preguntó Ron a Luna mientras bebía ponche rápidamente y miraba de reojo a la niña que estaba persiguiendo una mariposa._

_-No tengo idea, pero espero que Harry le muestre todo lo que ha hecho por ella- respondió Luna mirando el cielo y deseando que todo conspirara para que ellos se quedaran juntos._

_Ron miró hacia el cielo que comenzaba a despejarse y apretó la mano de Luna._

_-Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes- susurró lo bastante alto para que ella escuchara y asintiera con pesar deseando lo mismo._

* * *

**Capítulo IX**

-Cuando tú te fuiste…- comenzó Harry al mismo tiempo que entraban al lugar. –…yo decidí que me convertiría en alguien digno de ti y comencé a fabricar varitas… sabes cuanto me gustaba hacerlo, ya nadie comenzó a comprar en Hogsmade, ¡me visitaban a mí, al pobre y don nadie Harry Potter!- dijo lo ultimo con una disimulada tristeza y continuaron caminando por el lugar.

Hermione abría la boca sorprendida al mirar las vitrinas, no podía decir nada, tan solo escuchar a Harry y observar las maravillas que tenia ante sus ojos.

-Hace seis meses compré esta lugar y la transforme en el hogar de mi trabajo- se detuvieron frente a una vitrina llena de trofeos y reconocimientos y salieron de la casona al patio en donde había una fuente gigante lanzando agua.

-No creas que no quise ir por ti cuando te fuiste…- le confesó mientras se detenían frente a la fuente.

-Por eso nuestra cuenta está llena de dinero…- susurró con una pequeña sonrisa; recordó su visita al banco y recordó también las varitas que estaban en la casa de Harry.

-Pero no podía ir a buscarte siendo un pobre diablo…- escuchó un bufido de desaprobación de parte de Hermione. -… te fuiste porque querías dinero y eso es lo que me quede haciendo aquí, por cuatro años, construí todo esto para recuperarte Herms, me volví un maldito millonario para ti- dijo con tono amargo y mirando el agua.

Hermione se alejó un poco dolida y negó con la cabeza.

-Eres un estúpido Potter- ante sus palabras Harry la miró extrañado y notó que estaba al borde de las lagrimas, respiraba entrecortadamente y apretaba los puños con fuerza.

-Por Dios Harry… dinero no es lo que yo quería ¿aún no lo comprendes?- comenzó a sollozar pero respiro con fuerza y continuo –…yo solo quería salir de este pueblo, conocer como era el mundo, tener una carrera, no me digas que no lo recuerdas…tu no me apoyaste-

El moreno trago saliva y asintió; el quería vivir en ese pueblo y nunca aprobó que Hermione deseara salir de ahí.

-Fuiste un egoísta, nunca pensaste en lo que yo quería…- término bajando la mirada. Harry de una zancada llego hasta su lado y le acarició una mejilla suavemente.

-Felicidades Hermione…- las palabras del moreno resonaron en sus oídos y lo miró extrañada.

-…ya tienes lo que siempre soñaste, un marido perfecto y millonario que yo no pude ser y una hija que yo no te pude dar, no sé siquiera qué estamos haciendo aquí- dijo a punto de llorar mientras la miraba distante. Ella esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-Te equivocas Harry…no me case- le aclaró mirándolo directo a las preciosas esmeraldas que el chico poseía y que estaban brillosas al borde de las lagrimas.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías una hijita…?- la chica sintió la pena que irradiaba el moreno. -Te hubiese dado el divorcio enseguida, no me hubiese hecho falsas ilusiones, no hubiese interferido en tu familia…- confesó al mismo tiempo que intentaba tragarse el enorme nudo que tenía en la garganta. No podía digerir aun el hecho de que Hermione tuviese una hija, ya todo estaba perdido, y todos sus esfuerzos durante esos años habían sido en vano, por nada.

-Mi familia eres tú- le aclaró acercándose a él pero su respuesta fue dar un paso atrás. El corazón de la castaña se aceleró.

-Te amo Harry…- las palabras le salieron de muy adentro, dio un suspiro para continuar el ojiverde no podía creer lo que le había dicho –Te amo, nunca deje de hacerlo… yo te entregué mi corazón y nunca me lo devolviste….-

Cuantas noches soñó que Hermione le decía esas palabras, negó con la cabeza y guardo silencio. Quería reír, pero algo frenaba su alegría, ella lo amaba, y sin duda el la seguía amando desde que tenía memoria.

-Dime algo Harry, por favor…- le rogó esperando una respuesta, la necesitaba, necesitaba saber si lo había perdido. Una desolación se apoderó de ella, y un frío en el pecho de sentirlo aún tan distante la hizo botar dos lágrimas.

-Tú seguiste adelante Herms, hasta tienes una hija…-

-Espera…- le pidió para luego desaparecer.

Él se sentó en un tronco que había en el pequeño puerto, observó a sus trabajadores, la casona, la fuente de agua, el hermoso jardín que había construido para Hermione y miró al cielo se prometió dar una larga vuelta por él luego de terminar con lo de Hermione, necesitaba alejarse del suelo y de la maldita realidad que lo iba a terminar matando.

**-oOo-**

Escucho pasos sobre las hojas secas que había sobre el pasto y levantó la mirada para encontrarse nuevamente con el hermoso vestido blanco de la castaña y con un vestidito amarillo igual de precioso, lo traía puesto una pequeña niña que avanzaba junto a su madre de la mano.

-Harry esta es Julie, mi hija- se la presentó mientras le acariciaba la cabecita y la niña lo observaba en silencio.

El moreno esbozó una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza, eso era lo que no quería, no quería conocerla, no quería ser parte de esa familia que no le correspondía a él.

Se agachó para quedar casi a la altura de la pequeña niña y le dedicó una sonrisa mientras le estiraba la mano. Pero Julie no lo notó ya que aún miraba a su madre para arriba, como preguntándole algo. Hermione asintió y miro a Harry.

-Hola Haly…- lo saludó con su vocecita suave y le sonrió de regreso, la expresión del ojiverde cambio a una de confusión.

-Se parece a…- guardó silencio unos momentos, sonriendo así se parecía a Hermione sin duda alguna, su nariz, sus labios, la forma de sus ojos y esos rizos eran iguales a los de su madre, pero había algo más. -… a mi- terminó en un susurro, luego de verle los brillantes ojos esmeralda y la cicatriz característica de los Potter en la frente, bajo un rebelde rizo azabache.

-Es nuestra niña Harry…perdóname por favor- le rogó con una sonrisa melancólica luego de mantener ese secreto durante cuatro largos años.

Harry hizo ademan de abrir la boca, pero no pudo formular ni una sola palabra. Sentía algo en el pecho, algo que no conocía, volvió a mirar a la niña.

Si, era él, pero Hermione a la vez, se puso de pie y quedó frente a la castaña para mirarla embobado.

-Yo estuve ahí… cuando el medimago nos dijo que…-

-Si Harry y yo me fui a Australia, a los meses me di cuenta de que había algo raro…fui a un médico muggle y me dio la noticia, seguía embarazada…- le aclaró mientras la niña miraba la fuente en silencio.

-Dios…- murmuró mientras miraba a Hermione sin poder creerlo, ahí estaba la razón de todas las noches de llanto y soledad; estaba viva y era suya y de la mujer que nunca dejó de amar.

-Te amo Harry…perdóname- le dijo nuevamente mientras le soltaba la mano a su hija y abrazaba al ojiverde por el cuello al mismo tiempo que derramaba un río de lágrimas.

Y por fin lo escuchó al mismo tiempo que sus fuertes brazos la aprisionaban con cariño y desesperación.

-Yo también Hermione, nunca deje de amarte y no hay nada que perdonar- la soltó un poco para poder rozar sus labios y le dio un apasionado beso, por fin sintió esos labios nuevamente como suyos. Ella se sentía en las nubes, jugando con el suave cabello de Harry y abriendo más la boca para profundizar más aún ese exquisito beso, el chico no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada dentro de la boca de Hermione, ella se alejo y sonrió.

-¿Qué miras Julie?- le preguntó emocionado a su hijita mientras abrazaba a Hermione por la cintura.

La niña indico con su dedo índice la avioneta que estaba estacionada un poco más lejos y miró a su madre de reojo.

-Es mía…- le avisó mientras la tomaba en brazos con cuidado, nunca había tomado a ningún niño en brazos por lo que se sintió bastante nervioso. –Y cuando seas más grande… será tuya- terminó de decirle y la quedó mirando mientras que con una mano le acaricio el suave cabello.

Pudo notar como la niña se mordía el labio inferior pensativa, de la misma manera en que Hermione solía hacerlo, no pudo evitar emocionarse y sentir una calidez creciendo en su pecho, esa niña era una copia de su madre, tenía el cabello suave y sedoso como ella, con pequeñitos rizos y ese negro azabache que él miraba todos los días al espejo. Julie miró a su madre un poco preocupada y ella le respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

La niña le mostró a Harry una enorme sonrisa de sorpresa.

-¿Te vas a quedar con nosotras?- le preguntó la castaña al oído luego de que Harry dejara a la niña en el suelo.

-Eso es lo que más deseo señora Potter- le dijo antes de robarle otro beso y tomarla en brazos, pensando en que la vida no podía ser más perfecta y que todo el tiempo que había esperado; realmente había valido la pena.

**Fin**

* * *

Así es... **Fin**. Realmente espero que les haya gustado mi historia, la escribí con muchas ganas y con mucho cariño para los fans H/Hr que quedamos por ahí jiji. No pude evitar terminar con un final feliz, es que me encantan. No pudimos tenerlos juntos en el libro, pero acá... acá si triunfa el verdadero amor.

Muchisimas gracias a todas las personitas que estuvieron conmigo desde el comienzo (y también a los lectores que se unieron a lo largo de la historia), apoyando el fic y dejandome sus encantadores reviews, sacandome tantas sonrisas. Ahhh que triste es la despedida, pero todo tiene su final.

El lunes entro a clases, si, mis vacaciones han llegado a su fin. Pero les aseguro que sabrán de mi muy pronto, tengo una historia que la comencé a desarrollar en este mismo instante, pero ya saben, yo publico cuando llevo bastante avanzado, para así actualizar seguido. Espero volver a ver sus nicks en mis futuras historias.

**Agradecimientos: **

**SMaris**, **Petakiita**, **AtRaM Potter**, **cieloselene**,** camii granger**, **danny1989**, **Sophie**, **Aya Nishino, DianaYeye, Ale-Kaze**, **lizz.potter, aries123**,** Ethel Potter**, **NTde Lupin**, **JaNnYtA, potter5**, **Killalight**, **HHrldg.Black.**

¡Viva H/Hr! ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Harry (por ayer xD)!

¡Saludos!  
_Yuna Granger _

**D..E..J..A...T..U...R..E..V..I..E..W... GRACIAS POR TODO.  
**


End file.
